Touch Me Again
by AmyNW
Summary: A sequel to "Lofty Dreams," set ten years later. After many years apart, can Liz and Will find love again? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**TOUCH ME AGAIN**

**A Sequel to "Lofty Dreams"**

**Author's Note: **For those who haven't read it, "Lofty Dreams" is a modern story based on P&P canon, in which Darcy and Elizabeth are high school students. The "Lofty Dreams" series also includes two vignettes, "Saturday, Sunday," and "The Picnic," which retell part of Lofty Dreams from Darcy's POV. All three stories are complete and posted on this site.

At the end of "Lofty Dreams," Liz and Will are about to start their freshman year in college—hardly at a point in life in which they will get married and live happily ever after. Thus, many of my early readers asked me, "What happens next?" From that question, this sequel was born. The story switches back and forth between Will and Liz's points of view.

**Angst warning/spoiler: **My Liz and Will were very young when they fell in love, and still had a lot to learn about life. This story involves them breaking up and seeing other people. It also includes some bittersweet family angst. However, Will and Liz do come back together for a happy ending**.**

Also, thank you to **Unina, **who served as my beta for this story.

**Chapter 1: Will**

"The plan has changed," Dee Bennet announced, while sorting through a stack of mail on her table. "Can you drop Kyron off at my parents' place instead of here? He's going to spend the night with them."

"Not a problem," Will Darcy answered. "Do you have a date?"

"Yeah, with old Peanut Head." Kyron, Dee's eight-year-old son, suddenly appeared in the room.

"Young man, you're not in this conversation. And is your room finished?"

Kyron flashed his mother a dimpled grin. "Um…"

"Um, nothing. I told you that if your room wasn't clean, you wouldn't get to go out with Uncle Will. Now get cracking."

"Peanut head?" Will said with a chuckle after Kyron retreated.

Dee shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Is this a new boyfriend?"

She held up her hands and shrugged. "We'll see. This is our third date."

Will grinned. "So who is this guy? When are we going to meet him?"

"He's a financial analyst named Kevin, and I met one morning when I stopped at Starbucks for coffee. And I don't know if you'll ever meet him, not after the way you and Chuck gave the last guy I went out with the third degree."

Will laughed. "That's our job, Dee. See what you missed out on by not growing up with brothers?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Now I know why Jenny won't move back home! She wouldn't have a love life if she did!"

Kryon ran back in the room and jumped in front of them. "I'm done!"

"All right, let me go check," Dee said. She started walking toward his bedroom, and then stopped and turned back to Will. "Hey, you know that Liz is coming back in a few weeks, don't you?"

"Janelle told me," he replied quietly. This news of Dee's sister's return continued to create mixed feelings in him, from excitement to wariness.

Kyron's room was in fact clean, so he and Will set off for an afternoon of fun. Because Kyron's father wasn't a part of his life, Will tried to spend time with him at least once a month. That day, they went to the movies together and then blew a couple of hours and dozens of quarters in the movie theater arcade. Afterward, they stopped at a family restaurant for an early dinner.

Kyron was excited that his mother was signing him up for a neighborhood football league in the fall. "But I still want to join your track team next year when I get big enough!"

Will smiled. "There'll definitely be a place for you. But I want to make sure you know that you won't get any special treatment on my team. I'll treat you just like everyone else."

Kyron opened his mouth in a look of feigned shock. "You mean I won't get any nepotism?"

"No, you won't! Where did you learn that word?"

The boy shrugged, and Will shook his head, laughing. The kid was sometimes too smart for his own good.

"So tell me about Kevin." Will tried to use their time together to talk about the important things going on in Kyron's life.

The smile faded from the youngster's face. He looked down at his cheeseburger. "I don't know why she keeps going out with stupid people like Peanut Head. Why can't she just stay home with me?"

"You're not going to be with your mother forever. You're going to grow up. Do you want her to be all alone?"

Kyron looked up at him, his earnest look a reminder to Will that despite his sharp brain, he was still very much a little boy. "No, but why can't you marry her? Then she wouldn't be alone and you'd be my father."

"I can't marry your mother. I'm your uncle."

"No, you're not. We had to make a picture of our family tree in school, and you didn't fit in anywhere."

"I'm your uncle's cousin. That's close enough."

"But you don't have our genes, right? That means you can still marry her."

Will grinned, marveling again at Kryon, having just completed second grade, knowing something about genetics. He grasped the boy's hands in his own. "Kyron, remember how I told you I'd always be honest with you?"

The boy nodded.

"Your mother is like a sister to me. I love her a lot, and I love you. I'll always be here for both of you. But I don't want you to get your hopes up and think I'm going to marry her. Your mother and I aren't going to get married. We don't love each other in that way."

Kyron twisted his mouth around for a minute, as if he was ruminating on what Will told him. "Are you going to marry Diane instead?"

Will smiled a little. "We just started seeing each other, Kyron. Your mind is jumping from dating to marriage too quickly."

Later that evening, as Will was getting dressed for his date with Diane, he wondered how Kyron always managed to turn conversations meant to help the boy into discussions that challenged the man. Not that it should have surprised him. His relationship with Kyron was one of constant irony, since even before his birth. The little boy _in utero_ had created one of the biggest conflicts in his relationship with Dee's sister.

"Liz," he whispered her name… the woman he'd loved from the ages of eighteen to almost twenty. No, he knew better than that now. She was the woman he had never stopped loving.

Liz's mom and dad had been teen parents, and had done everything in their power to steer their three daughters toward education and away from early sex. Liz and her older sister Janelle had lived up to their expectations, but Dee was the rebellious one. By age seventeen, she was pregnant, and the father of the child didn't stick around very long.

In one way, Liz's response to Dee's pregnancy and the consequences to their dating relationship were Will's doing. After observing her interactions with Dee on several occasions, he'd called her on it. He was very close to his younger sister Jenny, and couldn't imagine talking to her in the insulting way Liz sometimes talked to Dee. "It must be hard enough to come after you and Janelle and to always be compared to you two," he said. "Do you have to make her feel so bad on top of it?"

Liz was very contrite and vowed to change. Given that Dee knew how much she had disappointed her parents, Liz wanted her sister to know she had her unconditional support. But that meant a lot less time for Will, something that at nineteen he had a hard time accepting.

Ironic, indeed. Liz had been her sister's birthing partner, and here he was, eight years later, no longer with Liz but acting as a surrogate father for the boy. And today, Kyron had done it again—brought something up that made his world shaky. Marriage had been on his mind a lot, ever since he'd learned that Liz was coming back to Meryton.

The last time he'd seen her was six years earlier, at a wedding—the nuptials of Dee and Liz's sister Janelle to Will's cousin Chuck. He attended the wedding with his then girlfriend Imani, a beautiful young woman he'd met after breaking up with Liz. They were both recent college graduates heading to law schools in Washington, DC: Imani at Howard, and Will at George Washington U. After almost two years together, they had started talking about the possibility of marriage one day.

At the end of the summer, Will was supposed to travel to North Carolina to visit Imani and her family. First, however, Imani would fly back to Meryton to attend the wedding with him. Serving as the best man while Liz was the maid of honor would put him in contact with Liz to a greater degree than he had been in years. Being with his ex and his current girlfriend in the same room didn't worry him, however. Six years ago, he had been so sure he was over Liz.

He couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Caveat: **"Lofty Dreams" is set circa 2006, when I first conceived of the story. Since "Touch Me Again" takes place a decade later, the year is about 2016. I am not a sci-fi writer by any stretch of the imagination, so I've made no efforts in this story to describe any changes in world events or technology that might have occurred by then.

**Chapter 2: Liz**

On a Thursday morning in early July, Elizabeth Bennet sat on the cross-Atlantic flight from London to New York City, gripping the armrest beside her seat. _"Calm down," _she told herself, feeing a little silly since she had no fear of flying and was thrilled to be returning to her hometown of Meryton, Ohio after six years away, four of them overseas.

After the flight attendant finished giving the safety instructions, Liz's seatmate, a woman with short, powder-gray hair, smiled at her. "I'm Rose McClellan," she said. "I noticed you on the flight from Johannesburg. Is this your first trip to the U.S.?"

Liz introduced herself, grateful for the distraction from her jumpiness. "I'm American, actually," she told Rose, although she was sure the woman could tell as soon as she started speaking. "I'm going home."

Home. Just saying the word made it seem more real, and excitement began to overtake anxiety. Liz missed her family immensely. In her absence, her grandmother had had a stroke and was now in a nursing home. Her father had been diagnosed with diabetes. Her nephew Kyron, her sister Dee's son, was now eight. Her sister Janelle had a three-year-old daughter Sophia, and was expecting a baby boy. Liz couldn't wait to see them all.

"I'm on my way home, too," said Rose. "I live in upstate New York, but my daughter married a South African, so I travel to see my grandchildren every year. And how about you? Were you also on vacation?"

"No, I've been living and working in southern Africa for the last four years."

"Really? How fascinating! What kind of work were you doing?"

Liz had to take a deep breath before she answered, as yet another emotion welled up within her: a sadness at leaving the life and the people she'd known over the last several years behind. "I was in the Peace Corps for two years, and after that I worked for a non-governmental organization."

"Oh, my! That must have been an adventure."

"It was. I was able to travel throughout South Africa, Botswana and Lesotho and meet some amazing people." Liz stopped speaking as tears welled in her eyes.

Noticing this, Rose changed the subject. "Why have you decided to return home at this time?"

"I _really _miss my family. I have a nephew who was in preschool when I left and a niece who I've never met, and another nephew on the way. I want to see them grow up."

Rose chuckled. "I completely understand! That's why I spend so much money to travel to Jo'burg every year. You're going to have a ball when you get home. Being an aunt is like being a grandmother—you can have all the love and fun with the kids without the headaches!" At that, she pulled a small photo album from her purse and shared several pictures of three adorable tow-headed children.

After lunch was served, Rose asked Liz what she planned to do after she returned home. "Will anything be as interesting as the work you've been doing?"

Liz grinned. "I hope so! That's another reason I'm going back. My senior year in high school, I was selected for a leadership program that gives college scholarships to students as long as we attend school in my hometown area. The goal is to prepare us to be the city's future leaders. I wasn't obligated to remain in the city after graduation, but I know that's the hope and expectation. I want to honor that commitment."

Rose arched her eyebrows humorously as she leaned toward Liz. "Are you planning to run for mayor?"

Liz laughed. "Nothing like that yet, but close. I have a master's degree in international business development, so I've found something that seems like the perfect fit for me, working in the mayor's office of business development. I've had a phone interview and the department head said he's interested in me, but I have to interview in person next Tuesday."

"That sounds wonderful," Rose said. "Good luck. I'll cross my fingers for you."

"Thanks. I really need the job." That, Liz knew, was part of the reason for her earlier anxiety. Having earned very little money over the past few years and struggling with graduate school debt, she didn't want to become a burden to her parents. She wanted to land a good job quickly.

When lunch was finished, Rose pulled a book out of her carry-on bag, so Liz retrieved some reading material of her own. The well-worn March issue of "GreaterMeryton"magazine was another reason, perhaps the biggest, for her urgency to get home.

Her sister Janelle had sent her themagazine with a post-it note attached that read, "Check out page 47!" Page 47 was the fifth page of an annual ten-page spread about the ten most eligible bachelors in the metropolitan area. As she had so many times over the last several months, Liz opened it up on the plane to find herself face-to-face with Will Darcy.

Rose briefly looked over and commented, "He's a handsome young man," before returning to her book.

"Yes, he is," Liz agreed, although the observation didn't do him justice. Will had been handsome at eighteen; at twenty-eight he was gorgeous. His face was more chiseled, and he had that close-lipped semi-smile that men tend to wear in photos. Most striking, as always, were his eyes. Will had light brown eyes that were startling against his somewhat darker skin. Having looked into those eyes on numerous occasions, she knew that they revealed a deep soul, and the photograph managed to capture some of that depth.

She read the short article that accompanied the photo again, even though she now knew the words by heart. "A rising star at the law firm of Henderson and Matthews, William Darcy, Jr. is both the godson and protégé of a man who has made this list in years past: Marcus Henderson. But whereas his mentor is known for his cool charm in the courtroom, Will Darcy is known for his passion. It's a passion that extends beyond the law: Darcy also coaches a youth amateur track and field team, and in honor of his late father, frequently makes time to speak to groups of students about the importance of believing in themselves and pursuing an education."

The first time Liz saw the photo and article, she'd laughed to herself, thinking, _"I bet you won't stay eligible for long, Will."_

She shocked herself when she started crying a few seconds later. The thought of some other woman as Will's wife pierced her heart. This was crazy! They had broken up more than eight years ago. For the most part, Liz hadn't looked back.

The exception was her sister's wedding, in August just before Liz left Meryton to attend graduate school in New York City. Liz had been Janelle's maid of honor, and Will had been the best man for his cousin Chuck. Liz and Will talked more than they had in years, mostly about various aspects of the wedding, and she was reminded how much she enjoyed his company. He told her about his girlfriend Imani and his law school plans, and she was genuinely happy that things were going so well for him.

She wasn't anticipating what would happen on the wedding day, however. It began when she walked down the aisle. She was to meet Will at the end of the aisle and take his arm. Then he would escort her onto the stage where they would stand beside Chuck and Janelle, respectively.

During the twenty or thirty seconds when she walked down the aisle, it was as if time stopped. When they were dating, she used to tell Will that what she loved most about his eyes was what she saw in them when he looked at her. His eyes used to convey such an intensity of warmth and love for her. She saw that same look again in him on Janelle's wedding day.

If that had been her only contact with him that day, it might have been okay. But that wasn't the case. They had to walk together again during the recessional, stand together during photos, and most painfully, dance together. Will held her closely and looked at her the same way when they danced. She tried at first to avert her eyes, but kept being drawn back to Will's face. She _wanted_ to see him look at her like that. She wanted to remember what it felt like to love and be loved so deeply by someone, something she hadn't experienced since their break-up.

During the reception, she made a point to introduce herself to Imani, to help redeem herself for her thoughts about Will. From Imani's cool response toward her, she knew that Imani had noticed the way she and Will had looked at each other. Liz felt so ashamed of herself.

It got worse. Before leaving the reception, Liz had to return to the room where the wedding party had stored their belongings, because she'd left her purse behind. Will was in the room, straightening up. She tried to ignore him and leave as soon as she could, but Will caught her arm. He pulled her toward him and kissed her.

It took about fifteen seconds for Liz's common sense to return. She pulled away from Will. _"You have a_ _girlfriend_!_"_ she hissed. "A few days ago, you told me you and she were talking about marriage. How could you do this to me? How could you do this to her?"

She couldn't read the swirl of emotions in Will's face. She needed to end this, once and for all. "Don't ever touch me again, Will," she told him coldly, as she turned and left the room.

That had been the last time she'd seen Will, and that was six years ago. How could his photo and a short article generate so much feeling in her, after all this time?

Yet she couldn't deny that it had, and that she was on a plane in part because of those feelings. She didn't know whether or not Will was in a relationship with anyone, and she was afraid to ask her sisters. But if he wasn't, she wanted a chance to try again with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Liz**

Liz squealed in delight when she hugged her dear friend Kathy, who she hadn't seen since one of her Christmas breaks during graduate school. Kathy looked the same, as petite and cute as ever with her heart-shaped face and mouth, and carrying only a few extra pounds after giving birth to two children. Her gentle-hearted husband Pete still had the same absent-minded professor appearance, with disheveled hair and clothes that looked too big for his lanky frame. Kathy and Pete had been two of the ten students that were selected the same year as Liz for LOFTY (Leaders of the Future: Today's Youth) Dreams, the leadership and scholarship program she'd told her plane seatmate about. They had invited her over for dinner on her first Saturday evening at home.

"Now, where are the kids?" Liz asked, looking forward to meeting the two little ones she'd only seen in pictures.

"This way," Kathy said, as she led her to the living room. Liz covered her mouth in joy when she saw the surprise that awaited her. The room was full of many of her old friends from the LOFTY Dreams program: Abner, Stacy and her partner, Nathan and his girlfriend, and even the program director, Sheila. Anna was there also, announcing that she'd left her husband and daughter at home. "Mom's night out," she said with a grin. After a round of hugs and greetings, everyone filled their plates with food from the buffet-style potluck while Kathy and Pete's toddlers played on the floor between them.

"Liz, I love your hair!" Stacy said, looking at the criss-cross patterns of braids on her head.

"Thank you!" Liz said. "I love it too. Some of the women I worked with in Africa used to do it for me. I have to find someone here who can braid like this, so I can keep it this way."

"So Liz," Sheila said. "You know we're all dying to hear about your experiences."

Liz beamed. "It was incredible, unforgettable. You don't realize how much you have until you're around people who have nothing. And even when someone gets a little something, like when a relative in the U.S. sends them money, they share it with everyone around them. Speaking of which, did you know that money transfers from the U.S. are one of the biggest sources of income in some Third World countries?"

"Oh, yeah," Abner said. "My parents always sent money back to folks in Ghana, even when we were broke. I'm helping them out now, so they can send a little more."

Kathy laughed. "I'm doing the same thing! I still have a lot of cousins in Vietnam."

"What kind of work were you doing?" Sheila asked.

"I worked with the microcredit program of a non-governmental organization. I led business development workshops with small teams of women who were receiving microcredit loans."

"Microcredit loans?" Anna said. "I've heard of them, but I'm not sure what they are."

"The idea behind microcredit is that people who are poor don't have the collateral to access traditional loans to start businesses, so they're always stuck in poverty. Microcredit organizations provide small loans to groups of say, five women. Each woman gets her own loan to sell chickens, or sew clothing, or bake bread or whatever. Their collateral is one another, because that's what they have—their relationships with one another."

"How does that work?" Kathy asked.

This was something Liz loved talking about because it was the most impressive aspect of the concept, in her opinion. "The women guarantee for one another that each one is going to pay back her loan. If someone runs into hard times, they chip in to help that person's business keep running or honor the loan. Then, when the loans are paid back, they're eligible for larger loans."

"That's not a bad business model at all," Abner said. "Look at all the motivations for success: pride, not wanting to jeopardize your own credit, caring about your neighbors and knowing they have your back. It seems like it would be harder to fail than to succeed."

"Exactly," Liz said. "Most microcredit programs have repayment rates of greater than ninety percent, which is much better than the average repayment rates for traditional loans."

Nathan whistled, clearly impressed. "So what did you do specifically?"

"I would travel around to different villages and do workshops based on whatever they felt they needed to learn. A lot of times, we would just sit around and talk. They always wanted to tell me all about their lives and their families. That was good, because it would build trust, and later they'd be willing to let me teach something. They also always wanted me to marry their sons or their nephews," Liz added, chuckling.

"Did you take any of them up on their offers?" Nathan teased.

Liz arched her eyebrows and grinned. "Noooo. That would have been a conflict of interest."

"Did you ever feel like you were in danger?" Pete asked.

"Believe it or not, no, not when I was in the villages. People are very warm and hospitable, and it's important to them to treat guests well and protect them. I always had a guide with me when I traveled from village to village, and he was armed, so that helped. But the only times I felt unsafe were when I went to the cities, because crime rates are so high. It's funny, in the villages, I'd sleep in huts and use latrines, and the cities are very modern and Western. Yet the city was where I'd have to be much more cautious."

She opened her eyes wide as she thought of something else. "Oh yes, there are warnings signs in some of the villages to watch out for wild animals! Fortunately, I never saw anything dangerous."

"So you never got chased by any lions?" Stacy joked as Liz rolled her eyes.

Liz continued to share stories about specific people she'd met and adventures she'd had during her time overseas. "I have a ton of photos too," she said to everyone. "When I get a chance, I'll put them online so you can see them."

When she finished her storytelling, Pete took the children upstairs to put them to bed. Liz asked about the missing LOFTY Dreams members. "Heather's in the middle of dissertation hell," Anna answered. "And Mike moved to California a long time ago."

"Paul moved back to his hometown after he completed his doctorate," Sheila said, referring to another instructor from the program. "He's trying to start a program similar to LOFTY Dreams there."

"Pete talked to Will," Kathy added. "He said he would try to make it tonight."

Liz nodded, feeling her face getting warmer and her pulse speeding up. She wanted to see Will, but wasn't sure she was ready.

"Hey, Sheila," Nathan said, "I heard that the LOFTY Dreams program is being discontinued."

"Yes, unfortunately," Sheila replied. "With the tough economy, we don't have enough funding to keep it going. This year's class is the last one."

"What are you going to do when it's over?" he asked.

"I'm sure I'll find something. If anything, running this program made me very well connected with just about everyone in the city."

"Looking back, Sheila, was it worth it?" Abner asked.

"Without a doubt. About eighty percent of the students that went through the program still live in the metropolitan area."

"Or they've come back," Kathy added, looking at Liz.

Sheila laughed. "Or they've come back. Since one of the program's goals was to prevent the brain drain from Meryton, that's definitely a sign of success. And all the participants are doing such interesting things with their lives. What I feel proudest of, though, is that years later, many of you are still friends."

"At least for our group, that's because we went through so much together," Stacy said, laughing.

Sheila made a face. "I have to admit, you were definitely one of my most interesting classes."

Anna grinned. "Were we the only one that ended up with people fighting?"

Sheila nodded, laughing again. "You were the _only_ ones."

"Wait a minute. Wasn't this supposed to be a program for really smart kids?" Stacy's girlfriend Kara asked. "Who was fighting and why?"

Liz sighed and raised her hand. "OK, it was me."

"And me," Anna added. "We fought over one of the boys in the program."

"Who won?" Kara asked with a grin.

Anna answered, "I won the fight, but she won the boy, so I guess it was a tie."

Everyone was laughing when the doorbell rang. "Speaking of the boy," Abner said, "That might be him."

Liz felt her heart jump into her throat as Kathy left the room to answer the door. She tried to remain cool when she heard his voice.

"Sorry I'm late," Will was saying. "I brought dessert."

"That's okay," Kathy said. "Your timing is perfect. We just finished dinner. I'm Kathy, by the way."

"I'm Diane," Liz heard a woman say. Her heart sank. Will was with someone.

A few seconds later, the three of them entered the living room. Everyone rose to greet Will, while he introduced Diane around.

Liz didn't want to stare at Will, as she was tempted to do. She stared at Diane instead. The woman was a knockout. She was nearly six feet tall, voluptuous, and stunningly beautiful. She looked as if she was possibly biracial, black and Asian, with long wavy hair that hung half way down her back. Usually unself-conscious about her looks, Liz suddenly felt small and unattractive in comparison.

"There she is!" Will said with a smile when he reached Liz. He hugged her tightly and told her it was great to see her.

"You too, Will," Liz managed to say, a little heady from being so close to him and remembering the feel of his arms and the scent of his cologne. She inhaled, hoping that her reaction wasn't obvious. "And Diane, it's nice to meet you, too." She held out her hand to the woman.

Diane flashed Liz a brilliant smile while shaking her hand. "Welcome back to America."

Everyone sat back down, and Kathy went to the kitchen to get plates in order to serve dessert. Liz looked at what Will had brought. Chocolate cream pie and strawberry cheesecake. Her favorites. A small lump formed in her throat as she realized that Will remembered.

"I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow," she said to him.

"What's tomorrow?" Diane asked.

"A family get-together to welcome Liz home," Will answered.

"That's right, you guys are related now, aren't you?" Nathan said.

Will nodded. "My cousin married Liz's sister."

Diane squeezed Will's arm. "Oh, that sounds wonderful! I'd love to meet your family, Will!"

The conversation went on as Liz tried hard to swallow her disappointment and remain cheerful for her friends. She wanted the best for Will, and it certainly looked like he had found it.

*******************

**So Will has a girlfriend who's a total babe, and Liz is crushed... what will happen next? I would love to hear your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Will**

On early Sunday afternoon, Will went to the supermarket to do his shopping for the week. He mind had been on Liz nonstop since he'd seen her at Kathy and Pete's home. He couldn't get over how different she looked. Not surprisingly, she was much darker, and her hair was braided in an elaborate style. She was thinner than he had ever seen her, which emphasized her already beautiful eyes and cheekbones. He had thought Liz would look the same, albeit a little older. He had been prepared to handle seeing her down-to-earth beauty, but this glamorous, exotic look was something new. It intrigued him, and, drawn to her despite himself, he found it hard to keep his eyes off her the night before. Fortunately, he didn't think Diane noticed and he hoped Liz hadn't either.

He would pick Diane up in a little while, and they would go to a cookout at his cousin Chuck's house, where he would see Liz again. He hadn't wanted to invite Diane to this event. Taking her around his family suggested a level of commitment that he didn't yet want to communicate to her. After last night, however, there was no way out of it.

He heard his name and looked up to see Stacy also shopping. "How's Diane?" she asked, a sly gleam in her blue eyes.

He caught the sarcasm in her tone. "Why are you asking?"

Stacy laughed. "You are so predictable, Will! You show up late, with the hottest-looking woman you could possibly find. The worst part is, it didn't work! You still kept looking at Liz!"

Will groaned. "Was it that obvious?"

"Maybe to me, because I know you so well. Kara didn't notice, though. I asked her about it after we got home."

Will was quiet for a moment, so Stacy said, "I'm going to give you a freebie, Will. Dump the hot babe, and call Liz up and tell her you still have feelings for her."

"I can't do that, Stacy. It's been too long." That, plus the memory of Liz saying, _"Don't ever touch me again,"_ was still strong.

Stacy held up her hands. "OK, I'll stay out of it. I've already been through girlfriend drama with you. When the drama starts again, do me a favor? Don't call me."

Will laughed as he said goodbye to Stacy. She did know him well, and she had been through drama with him. After meeting through the LOFTY Dreams program, he and Stacy ended up as classmates at the same university, where they'd become good friends. Stacy later introduced him to Imani, a transfer student who volunteered at a domestic violence shelter with her. Even though he and Imani had dated for another four months after Chuck's wedding, Imani never really trusted him again. Because Stacy was a friend to each of them, she had heard a mouthful from both sides.

Dump Diane, huh? Will had met her a few months earlier at a reception for a political candidate, and like many women in the city, she had seen his picture in "Greater Meryton" magazine. The outcome of being selected one of the ten most eligible bachelors in the city was a little nuts. His mailbox had been flooded with letters, and his inbox with emails. Flowers were sent to him at home and at work. He had had to change his phone number twice, unsure how some women had managed to obtain it. The upshot was that he had been on a lot of dates with some very attractive, interesting women. But that's all they were—just dates with attractive, interesting women.

He thought of his godfather Marcus, who had made the list maybe a half dozen times when he was younger. In fact, the joke at their law office was that Will had finally bumped Marcus off the list. He was still single at age sixty, and seemingly content with his permanent bachelorhood. As much as Will admired Marcus, he didn't want to end up the same way. But other than Liz and Imani, there was no woman he had ever considered marriage with.

And Diane was—what? Yes, his relationship with her was heating up. It was hard not to heat up with a woman as sexy and charming as she was. But Will was honest with himself. When Janelle told him Liz was coming back, he and Diane had been dating for a few weeks, and his first instinct was to call off everything with her. But he soon realized that it made no sense to give up a decent relationship in the vain hope of reuniting with someone who had made it clear she didn't want him.

"_Don't ever touch me again." _He couldn't get past that. Her words created a crippling fear in him. They signified not just Liz's rejection, but her revulsion. And why shouldn't she feel that way? Like Imani, why should Liz trust him again?

Liz was his first love, and their first year together was one of the happiest of his life. During their freshman year in college, they founded an after-school tutoring and track and field program for kids who lived in the urban neighborhood surrounding Westcott University, the college Will attended. For most of that year, Liz traveled each day by train and bus from McCaffrey, her suburban liberal arts college, to Westcott, so they could run the after-school program, study and hang out together. They usually spent at least half the weekend together as well. Since Liz still lived at home with her parents in the city, Will figured it was no big deal. She had to come back into the city of Meryon at some point anyway, right?

Things were going so well, it took a while for Will to recognize when Liz began to get restless. Despite her full scholarship and summer savings, Liz could barely afford the costs of books and incidentals, and she was always broke. Since money wasn't an issue for him, he had happily paid for all their dates and most of the other things they did together. Liz began to complain that she didn't feel good about that. She also wanted to help her parents out more financially.

At the beginning of sophomore year, Liz took a part-time job on her campus. This meant she wasn't available to serve in the after-school program anymore. Although he recruited other students to help out, the program wasn't the same for Will without her.

Then came Dee's pregnancy and Liz's decision to devote most of her spare time to being with Dee. Will began to feel as though everyone else in Liz's life was more important than him. By December, their relationship was very strained. His mom announced that she was planning a trip to the Caribbean for Christmas break, because this would be their last family vacation before Jenny started college. The two-week vacation would also be Will's first separation of more than a few days from Liz—and it would lead him to make the worst mistake of his life.

The Caribbean island they visited was filled with beautiful young women, wearing swimsuits and bikinis that left little to the imagination. Will was young, horny, and feeling distant from his girlfriend. He began to thoroughly enjoy the attention he was receiving. It wasn't long before he was in a darkened cabin, in an intense make-out session with a pretty beach babe. Somehow that day, his conscience overruled his hormones, and he managed to walk away before it got much further than kissing. That didn't ease the guilt he felt, however.

Upon their return, Will's mom invited Liz over for dinner, and then sent him out to the store to pick up something they needed. When he returned, Liz was fuming. "How could you do this to me?" she cried out. He soon learned that his mother had shown her the photos from the trip that she'd saved on her digital camera, and one included him and the girl from the cabin in a rather suggestive embrace.

None of his apologies or pleading with Liz to forgive him seemed to work, nor did his insistence that they hadn't actually slept together seem to matter. Then came the killer blow: Liz told him she had been thinking about breaking up with him anyway. What had happened in the Caribbean just made it easier for her to do so.

"Do you know that last year, I didn't really have any friends at my school, Will?" she said. "That's because I'm a commuter student to begin with, and I was on campus even less than I could have been because I was always with you. I'm trying to declare a major, and I hardly know what the departments are like, because I haven't had those conversations with professors or other students that I should have been having. I promised both my father and myself that I wouldn't let a boy get in the way of my education, and that's exactly what I've done."

Will shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Liz? Your grades are good."

"That's not all I want from my education! I want to figure out who I am, and what I want out of life. I can't figure that out with you, because my life revolves around you."

Will couldn't believe she was serious about ending things, but she was. For a couple of months, he fell apart. He became a big-time partier, which was out of character for him. He also refused to speak to his mother for that period of time, something he'd promised to do when he and Liz first started dating if his mother ever hurt Liz. His mother argued with him that day, just before he'd walked out of her home. "Don't act like I'm the one who hurt Liz!" she'd yelled. "I think you did that just fine all by yourself."

When he slept through a midterm exam after a night of getting completely wasted, Stacy stepped in. She contacted Sheila, the director of the LOFTY Dreams program, to let her know that she was worried about Will. After refusing to talk for a while to Sheila when she came to see him, he'd finally confided that he couldn't imagine his life without Liz. He felt himself sinking back into the morass he'd been in before she was his girlfriend.

Sheila had listened compassionately, but also got tough with him. "That's life, Will," she said. "Things don't always work out the way we want. But if you can cherish the good things you had and learn from the mistakes you made, you'll come out of this a better person."

Eventually, he crawled back into life. He forgave his mother, acknowledging that she wasn't to blame for the break-up. He resumed running, continued to participate in community service, concentrated on his schoolwork, and began his relationship with Imani.

He had tried very hard, as Sheila suggested, to learn from his mistakes over the last eight years. He was faithful to the women he dated, and didn't communicate any promises he couldn't keep. His love life should have been easy. Single, professional black men were in high demand in Meryton, yet he was confident in everything except matters of the heart. He had loved two women and failed both of them, and was terrified of screwing up or having his heart broken again.

****************

**All right, now you know why they broke up (at least from his end; you'll hear about it from Liz's perspective much later). So, what do you think about what's going on in Will's head and heart? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Liz**

"Uncle Will is here!" Liz heard her niece Sophia shout, as she and all her cousins took off running to greet him. The crowd of children at the cookout included Kyron and Sophia, as well as Chuck's eldest sister's five-year-old twin boys, and the six-year-old daughter of Liz's uncle.

From the lounge chair in which she was sitting, Liz watched as the kids swooped upon Will, who picked each one up in turn and swung them around. She noticed that even though he wasn't an actual relation to Dee's son Kyron, he was Uncle Will to him, too. Will was considered cool by the kids, in the way that young, single adult relatives tend to be.

It was a real contrast to how the children had greeted her. Sophia had hidden shyly behind her mother's legs, and the rest of the kids just said hi before running off to play. Liz was tempted to feel a little jealous of Will, but she knew it was because they didn't know her. She reminded herself that that was why she'd come back, so she could be a part of their lives.

Now her mother was making a big deal about Diane. "Oh, my, you are so beautiful! Are you a model? You must be a model."

Diane laughed. "I did do some modeling as a teenager, but I haven't done it in years."

"Well, you should! And you know, they're giving more and more work to women like us, who have real bodies, know what I mean? Who don't look like those super-skinny white girls."

Being skinnier now than she'd ever been, Liz felt a little insecure again. She noticed Will looking in her direction. He smiled at her, as if to communicate that it was okay. That helped.

"Are you all right?"

Liz looked up to see her sister Dee standing beside her, and nodded.

Dee glanced at Will. "Are you okay with seeing him with someone else?"

Liz hoped her smile appeared natural and carefree. "Of course! It's been eight years. I would've been surprised if Will was unattached."

Dee squeezed her shoulder. "OK, I was just checking."

As Dee walked away, Liz thought about how proud she was of her younger sister. Motherhood had really changed Dee, helping her to leave her wild ways behind her. For all their parents' talk of "not raising any more babies," they'd gotten over their anger and had rallied to support Dee anyway. Because Ma had dropped out of high school when she gave birth to Janelle, she and Daddy wanted to make sure that pregnancy didn't keep Dee from graduating.

Dee not only finished high school, she went on to college, obtaining an associate's degree in ultrasonography. She now worked at a major teaching hospital and was saving to buy her first house. Liz smiled at the thought that Dee was earning more money than she was with her master's degree, even now that she was back in the United States.

She looked up from her thoughts about her sister when she realized that she no longer heard her mother's voice. Will was looking in her direction again. He nudged Diane and pointed to Liz, and the two of them walked toward her.

Liz stood and hugged both of them, then offered them seats in the folding chairs near her. She had decided the day before that she would act around Will as she would with anyone who was merely an old acquaintance.

"Liz, I was just telling Will how wonderful this is," Diane said, squeezing his hand. "I'm an only child, and my parents are both onlys, so we don't ever have big family gatherings like this. And it's great that he has so many nieces and nephews."

"None of them are really my nieces and nephews," Will said.

"Oh?" Diane stroked his hand with her thumb.

"No, they're officially my cousins. They call me uncle because of the age difference. I won't have any actual nieces or nephews until my sister has kids, or I marry someone who already has some."

"Speaking of your sister, how is Jenny?" Liz asked.

"She's doing very well. She's in Colorado, writing for a women's magazine."

"Does she like it out there?"

"She loves it. She loves the outdoors, and doing things like skiing, hiking and horseback riding. She says it inspires her writing, too. I think she's healthier and happier than she's ever been."

"That's so good to hear, Will. Please tell her I said hello."

Will grinned. "I'll give you her email. You can tell her yourself."

Liz smiled back. "I'll do that. And how about your mother?"

Will hesitated.

"Janelle told me she'd been sick," Liz said. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No, it's all right, I just didn't know whether or not you knew. She's holding up okay. The cancer is in remission now, but it's been a rough year for her."

"I didn't know your mother had cancer," Diane said, rubbing Will's back.

Will nodded. Liz wondered how long they'd been together, and why Will hadn't shared something like that with her.

To help ease the awkward moment, Liz asked Diane whether or not she'd grown up in Meryton.

"No, I'm from Florida."

Liz grinned. "You moved from Florida to _Meryton_?"

Diane laughed. "I'm from _central _Florida, where we have all the heat and none of the beaches."

"So what brought you here?"

Diane ran her fingers across the back of Will's neck. "I studied human resources management in college, and when I graduated, I realized I could start as a lowly benefits clerk at a major corporation, or I could become head of human resources for a startup company located here. I took the chance."

Liz nodded. "Makes sense. What kind of company do you work for?"

"A green technology company. We retrofit buildings, install solar panels, things like that." Diane's fingers were now caressing little circles along Will's jawline.

Liz was getting annoyed with Diane's touchy-feelyness, not to mention the fact that Will looked a little embarrassed. _"Stop it," _she chided herself inwardly, knowing she was reacting because she wished she was the one touching him.

Diane stroked Will's arm and then slipped her fingers into his. "That's how Will and I met, you know. Helping out Malcolm Anderson."

"Who's Malcolm Anderson?"

Diane laughed as if Liz were a rube who couldn't have been expected to know the answer.

"He's a city councilor who's running for mayor," Will answered.

"Oh, okay. I'm out of touch with local politics." Liz thanked him with her eyes, although she was still puzzled about how that brought Will and Diane together.

He seemed to pick up on her confusion. "Anderson's active in bringing green jobs to Meryton, which Diane's company provides. I'm on a committee trying to connect non-violent offenders to green job training programs. So Diane and I both support Anderson."

Diane squeezed Will's knee and smiled adoringly at him. "This is such great experience for Will's own campaigns one day!" Will looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she laughed again.

Diane's words surprised her, even though Will had been involved in student government in high school. Liz remembered that despite his sociability, he often needed solitude to regroup. She didn't think the constant limelight of elected office would appeal to him. She exhaled, reminding herself that she didn't really know him anymore. He could have changed a lot in the last eight years.

As they continued talking, Liz fought to ignore the other woman's touching of Will and control her seething jealousy. She tried to convince herself that under other circumstances, she and Diane might even be friends, since she had failed miserably in her effort to find something wrong with the woman. Instead, Diane was beautiful, smart, and ambitious, and seemed to care about Will. Liz told herself to stop being petty and be happy for them. _You and Will are acquaintances now, _she thought. _Just common and indifferent acquaintances._

She repeated that phrase in her head when she found a moment to talk to Will alone that day.

*************

**Wonder what they're going to talk about! And what on earth is Will thinking? Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Will**

Will didn't take Stacy's advice. When Diane started acting possessive at the cookout, a crazy idea crossed his mind that Liz might become jealous of Diane and beg him to take her back. Of course, once more his dreams had been crushed. At the end of the cookout, Liz told him that Diane seemed very nice and she was happy he'd found someone. He knew that had the situation been reversed and Liz were there with another man, there was no way he could have said something like that to her. It reinforced for him that Liz had long since moved on, in a way that he had never been able to. Sometimes he was able to put her out of his mind for a while, but seeing her again twice in the past week made the heartbreak as strong and immediate as it had ever been.

"_Don't ever touch me again, Will." _Those words continued to haunt him. She'd said them just before she walked away from him—again. Liz could always walk away. It was so damn easy for her to let go of everything they had had together. She had filled a huge hole in his heart that was created when his father died. His father had been killed in a tragic accident shortly before Will's sixteenth birthday, and a foster child living with them wreaked havoc on his family in the aftermath. Will hadn't realized how much his mother, sister and he had reinforced one another's misery until the dark clouds began to lift when Liz came into his life.

As his own spirits became brighter with Liz at his side, he was better able to support his mom and Jenny. He became more hopeful about the future, and so did they. Even his mom, who had opposed his relationship with Liz, eventually admitted that she had had a positive impact in their lives.

She had filled the hole in his heart, and then blew that hole into an even bigger crater when she left him. He'd thought Imani had helped him to forget her, but he'd been wrong. And Liz had moved on, without looking back. There was no sense in giving up Diane when the possibility of a relationship with Liz was hopeless. Diane was beautiful and fun, and he enjoyed being with her. He might have a future with her. He needed to forget about Liz and focus on a woman who _was_ willing to share her life with him.

So why was he picking up the phone to call Liz later that week? Because he was an idiot, a glutton for punishment. And because… because he cared about her. Because he missed her. Because he wanted to see how she was doing, and to connect with her in a way that Janelle and Dee's occasional reports about her didn't accomplish. He kept trying to think of an excuse to call, and he finally came up with one on Thursday night.

When she answered the phone, he said, "Hi Liz, it's Will," and then found himself tongue-tied.

After a few seconds of silence, Liz said, "How are you?"

Will found his voice. "I'm okay. I called because my team… I thought… you know, the girls… since you used to run…"

He shut up. A huge part of his profession involved being well-spoken. What was it about Liz that reduced him to a bumbling fool?

"I'm sorry, what?" Liz said.

He took a deep breath and started over. "I coach a track team, Liz, on Saturdays. There are twenty-two kids, and eight of them are girls. My assistant coach is also male. I thought the girls might like to meet you. You'd be a great role model for them."

"I'd be honored to meet them. Just tell me when and where."

Will had to temper his enthusiasm when he responded. "How about this Saturday? We meet from nine to twelve at the outdoor track at Meryton State."

"I can make it."

"If you need a ride, I can pick you up," he said, hoping that she'd say yes.

"That's okay. I bought a car this week."

"You did?" Will replied, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, it's just a used car, and I spent all my savings to buy it, but it's the first car I've ever owned, so I'm excited."

"Okay. So… I'll see you then."

"I'll see you, Will."

After he hung up, Will tried to remind himself not to think that this meant more than it did. Liz liked to run and she cared about kids, so of course she'd be willing to do something like this. Still, he'd get to see her, and the anticipation caused him to smile so hard his cheeks hurt. He'd have to control that. When it came to Liz, his face often gave him away.

On Saturday morning, he showed up at the track early and ran several laps, trying to work off his nervous energy and steel himself for Liz's arrival. It didn't help. He broke into a huge grin when he saw her approaching him. Liz stopped suddenly and looked away. As he walked the distance that remained between them, he cautioned himself to curb his eagerness and to treat this as a professional endeavor. "Good morning, Ms. Bennet," he said. "I'm glad you could make it."

Liz looked at him, her expression puzzled. "Thank you. I'm glad to be here."

Will turned to the group of nine to thirteen year olds he worked with, most of whom were now sitting on the bleachers around the track, and introduced Liz as an old friend from high school and college. The kids took to her right away, peppering her with questions about her time in Africa, and seeking her approval for everything they did that day. It was a pleasure to watch her as she responded to the young people with warmth and affirmation. Actually, it was a pleasure to watch her, period. Liz was still in great shape, although she said it was from walking so much during her time overseas, not running.

At the end of practice, one of the girls said, "You're coming back next week, right?"

Liz looked at Will and his assistant coach, Gerald, a bailiff in his early thirties who, like Will and Liz, was a former high school track star. "I don't know," Liz said. "It depends on what Mr. Darcy and Mr. Campbell think."

Will was glad when Gerald said what he wanted to say. "Ms. Bennet, we'd love to have you back every week, if you want to come."

The kids started begging her, making Liz laugh. "I guess I have to come back, then."

After all the young people had been picked up or gone home, Gerald told Liz that he and Will often went for pizza afterward, and asked if she wanted to join them.

Liz's eyes got big. "Did you say pizza? Do you know how long it's been since I've had pizza? I'm in!"

"This is heavenly," Liz said when she took her first bite of a slice of pepperoni pizza, and her face reflected it.

Will laughed. One of the things he had always loved about Liz was the way she could get really happy and excited about even little things.

"OK, what's up with this Mr. Darcy, Mr. Campbell, Ms. Bennet stuff?" Liz asked. "I felt like I was my mother back there."

"We're trying to help the kids develop respectful attitudes," Will answered. "Having them address us by our last names is one of the ways we're doing that."

Liz nodded and smiled. "I understand. It's just funny, because I don't think I've ever had anyone call me Ms. Bennet before."

"You go way back with this man, huh?" Gerald said, clapping Will on the shoulder. "Did you grow up out in the 'burbs in Pemberley, too?"

"No, I'm from Longbourn City," Liz replied, referring to the inner-city neighborhood where she'd grown up.

Gerald grinned. "You're from around the way! So how'd you get to know this brother?"

"We were in the LOFTY Dreams program together our senior year in high school and in college," she replied.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of that program. That's how you got to be really tight, huh?"

"Liz became the best friend I ever had," Will said, his thoughts nostalgic.

Liz looked uncomfortable and seemed to want to change the subject. "What are you up to the rest of the weekend, Gerald?"

"I'm picking up my kid. He's six. I'm divorced, so I usually see him on the weekends. We're going to the circus tonight."

"Oh, cool!" Liz said.

"You like the circus?"

"Actually, I've never been," Liz answered. "One of those things I never got to do as a kid."

"You should join us then. I got a pass from my kid's school that lets in up to four people, and it's just the two of us going."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have dinner plans. Thank you, though."

Will wasn't sure whether he was more relieved that Liz wouldn't be joining Gerald that night, or concerned about the fact that she had plans. She'd been home a little over a week and she already had a date with someone? Who could she have met so soon? Or maybe it was with someone she already knew. His mind latched onto one _very_ unwelcome possibility.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, wondering if he was making a hasty assumption. She could just be going out with her parents.

"You and your lady probably already have plans, too," Gerald said to him.

"Yeah, we do," Will replied tersely, restraining himself from looking at Liz.

"That's cool, then. It'll be me and my boy. Hey, Liz, I'm glad you'll be coming back. Some of these girls are already so fast and looking at boys and getting off-focused. It's gonna be great having you around, with you being so athletic and accomplished. They'll see that maybe there's another way."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad I'm coming back, too."

**************

**Btw, Liz **_**does**_** have a date, and it's **_**not**_** with her parents! Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Liz**

**A/N: **Thanks for your comments so far!This chapter contains two layers of flashbacks, moving between the present moment (Liz having a conversation with her father), to the distant past (the aftermath of Liz's breakup with Will 8 years ago), to the recent past (her date earlier that evening), and then back to the present. I think I've made the transitions clear, but I'm giving readers a heads-up to make it easier to follow.

**************

"Whatcha thinking, kiddo?" her father asked.

"Huh?"

"I've said several things to you over the last ten minutes, and you haven't answered. It seems like you're deep in thought."

She _was_ deep in thought and hadn't heard a word he'd said. In truth, she couldn't even recall a thing about the late night movie she and her father had stayed up to watch on Saturday, her mother having gone to bed hours ago. Earlier that evening, she'd had dinner with Abner, the guy she'd dated on the rebound after breaking up with Will, and her mind had returned repeatedly to the memory of the heartache she'd caused him.

**************

_She thought back to her sophomore year in college when she'd run into Abner while waiting for the bus near the campus of Oakwood Tech, where both he and Kathy were students. A week after the end of her relationship with Will, the dark gray skies of twilight in January had matched her mood._

"Hey there," Abner had said. "Hanging out with Kathy?"

She nodded, and at that moment the bus arrived. After they boarded, Abner sat next to her and began chatting until he noticed she wasn't responding. "Are you okay, Liz?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Will and I broke up." She had just finished telling the whole story to Kathy and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick squeeze. He removed his arm and they were both quiet until Abner spoke again a few minutes later. "Liz, would you like to have dinner with my family tonight? My mother likes to fuss over people." He grinned. "She usually helps me feel better when I'm upset about something."

It was a sweet offer, so Liz gave him a small smile and said okay. She stayed on the bus with Abner as it passed through Longbourn City and arrived at Castle Hall, the housing project where he lived. As soon as they reached the tenth floor where his family's apartment was located, the scent of garlic, curry and several spices she didn't recognize filled her nostrils, and her stomach growled.

In an apartment even smaller than her family's own, Abner's mother, a short, bosomy woman with hair pulled back in a bun, stirred a pot in the kitchenette attached to the living room. Abner kissed her cheek and told her Liz would be joining them for dinner.

Abner's mother immediately stopped what she was doing, wiped her hands on a towel, and embraced and kissed Liz. "You are from LOFTY Dreams!" she said, patting Liz's cheeks. "Elizabeth, right? That's a _good_ name. Jesus' auntie! I'm Rebecca, and you are always welcome here."

Liz found herself smiling. Abner had been right. Rebecca's warm hug, effusive words and musical accent were already lifting her spirits.

They were joined for dinner by Ruth, Abner's twelve-year-old sister, who had been working on her homework. His father, Abner told her, wasn't there because he worked a security job in the evenings. As they were sitting down, Abner's older brother Elijah came out of one of the bedrooms and said a brief hello before rushing out the door.

"He's in night school, getting his diploma," Abner explained.

"Elijah has been in some trouble," Rebecca said, "but he is trying to do the right thing now. It is very hard sometimes in this country, especially for boys, to stay out of trouble." She reached across the table and squeezed her younger son's hand. "I'm so proud of Abner. He has never caused me worry. In a few years, he will be an electrical engineer!" From the joyful expression on her face, Liz could tell that Abner had made whatever struggles his parents had had in the U.S. all worthwhile.

The delicious aromas emanated from meatballs in sauce, rice, and stewed vegetables. "I added hot peppers to the food because I didn't know you were coming. I hope that's all right," Rebecca said.

Liz grinned. "It's fine. I like spicy food."

She spoke too soon. A minute or two later, she was about to tell Rebecca how good everything tasted when she stopped suddenly. Her nose started running and her eyes were watering. She felt like a cartoon character with steam coming out of every orifice in her head. Rebecca, Ruth and Abner began laughing hysterically, even as Abner pounded Liz on the back to help her stop coughing. Rebecca placed two glasses of water in front of Liz, who downed them immediately.

Ruth giggled. "Americans can't handle anything!"

Liz grinned at her. Now that the fire had been doused from her senses, she could see the humor in her spectacle. "I thought I could handle it! It didn't even taste that spicy at first."

"It takes a while to hit you," Abner said, "but boy, does it hit you!"

After dinner, Liz helped Abner with the dishes and then said she had to go home to study. "My son will take you," Rebecca said, in a voice that brooked no opposition.

Liz let Abner wait with her until the bus arrived and he started to get on with her. "You really don't need to do this, Abner. I know you have to study, too."

"Sure, I do," he answered. "There are a lot of crazy folks around at night, and you're a beautiful young lady. I want to make sure you're safe. And my mom would kill me if I didn't."

Liz smiled. She could see Rebecca, for all her sweetness, also being a formidable parent. She was quiet on the ride home, and Abner allowed her to be with her thoughts. She liked the warm emotions she'd felt when Abner said she was beautiful and that he wanted to protect her. And she'd really had a good time that evening. She loved the affection between Abner and his family. Whenever she visited the Darcy home, the tension was always heavy and unpleasant. It took visiting the home of a guy whose family was _not _like that to realize how much she'd hated it and how draining it was to deal with.

Abner walked her to her door, and on an impulse, she moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Abner stepped back. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Liz."

She took his hand. "I think it is, Abner. I like you."

He squeezed her hand. "I like you, too, but, Liz… you just broke up. You're hurting. It's probably not a good idea to jump into another relationship."

"I'm ready to move on."

He looked at her intently. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

She and Abner dated for the next two months. He was kind and funny, and she enjoyed experiencing attraction to someone besides Will. He understood her work and family obligations, because he had many of his own. It was nice to be liked by her boyfriend's mother for a change, and it felt good to live like an average college student, taking public transportation together and having cheap dates such as fast food dinners and matinees. She had had a hard time convincing Will that he didn't need to take her someplace expensive for her to have a good time. Now she no longer had to deal with that discomfort.

One weekend, they attended an "under 21" dance party at a club in the city. They had only been there a few minutes when they ran into Will. He stared at Liz and Abner, who were holding hands, with a look of fury. "It didn't take you long, did it?"

A girl came up to Will and took his arm, trying to pull him away, but Will stood his ground. Liz felt her blood boiling. "Go to hell, Will!" she snapped, before turning and heading for the exit.

Abner ran after her and put his arms around her when he caught up with her on the street. Several minutes passed before Liz stopped sobbing. Abner then led her into a local McDonald's and helped her sit down at a table. He walked away and came back with a pile of napkins. "I'd better buy something so they don't ask us to leave."

By the time he returned with two Cokes in hand, Liz had wiped her face and blown her nose. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, as he sat down beside her.

Liz placed her head in her hands. "I can't believe he said that. He cheated on _me_, and even now he was with someone else. How dare he judge me!"

"He's a jerk, Liz. Forget about him. Don't let him have that power over you."

"I wish I could forget him." Liz looked up at Abner and accepted the Coke from him. She took a few sips and tried to calm down. She wanted to find something, anything, to help herself not feel so horrible. "I bet it made you happy to see Will so mad."

"Why would I be happy when you're hurt?"

"Because you finally beat Will."

Abner, whose arm had been around her, pulled back and stared at Liz. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Will always had that rivalry going. You finally won."

Abner looked straight ahead at the front door. "Is that what you think, Liz? That my being with you has something to do with Will?"

His angry tone bewildered her. "Doesn't it?" she asked tentatively.

"Hell, no! Yeah, I used to like yanking Will's chain, but that's because it was fun. It had nothing to do with you. In fact, my respect for him grew when he was with you. I thought he had good taste and you two seemed happy together. I thought he was the biggest fool in the world to hurt you the way he did and to lose you." Abner turned back to her, pain and anger etched into his face. "But maybe he's not. Maybe I am, since your being with me apparently has everything to do with Will Darcy."

He stood up abruptly. "You can see yourself home." He turned and walked out of the restaurant.

**************

Liz brought her mind back from her college years to her dinner with Abner a few hours ago. Going out with him wasn't unusual, because a month after that painful night in McDonald's, he had called her to say hi and they'd resumed their friendship, without mentioning the breach that had occurred between them. Now, eight years later, he'd taken her out to celebrate her getting the job at City Hall.

Liz enthusiastically told Abner about the position, in which she'd have the opportunity to provide support to start-up and existing small businesses in the city, connect investors with companies to invest in, and help to ensure that the city was conducive for entrepreneurship and commerce. Most exciting, the job involved occasional travel to Meryton's sister cities in Asia and Europe, which would allow her to continue globetrotting while having the connections to home.

After an enjoyable dinner of sharing about the changes in their lives since she'd left the country, Abner said that he wanted to see her more often. Liz was a little stunned. In the past eight years, neither of them had ever spoken about or alluded to their two-month romance, until now.

She'd hesitated. It was tempting. Abner looked great. He'd lost some weight since she'd last seen him and he still worked out, so he was really buff. He'd also had laser surgery on his eyes and no longer wore glasses. And he had the same great sense of humor.

She knew that if she said yes to him now, however, it would be for the same reason she'd gone out with him back in college. It wasn't fair to Abner then, and it wouldn't be fair to Abner now. His expression that night in McDonald's had burned itself into Liz's conscience, matched only by the memory of the look on Imani's face. Abner was a good man, a really good man. She couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved, and she didn't want to hurt him again like she had before.

She spoke slowly. "I think we do much better as friends, Abner."

He pursed his lips together and nodded. "You still have a thing for the Golden Boy, huh?"

She shook her head. "It's not about him."

"I think it is. I think it's always been about him."

Liz looked down at her plate. She didn't know how to answer Abner. Anything she said would risk hurting him again. She thought about how much she'd loved being at Will's track practice that morning. When he smiled at her upon her arrival, she had almost swooned. The day became one of warm memories rekindled: remembering the fun she and Will had had when they used to run together, and recalling his sweetness as he patiently encouraged the kids. The thing that hit her the hardest was when Will said she'd been his best friend. He'd been her best friend also, and she was starting to realize how much she had missed him.

"Liz, it's okay," Abner said. "Like you said, before anything else, we're friends. You met your soulmate at a young age. Most people aren't that lucky."

"Well, he's unavailable now, so it doesn't really matter." She felt like crying as she said the words.

He chuckled. "Let's see how long that lasts, now that you're back in town."

**************

Sitting in her parents' living room, Liz couldn't stop thinking about her dinner with Abner earlier that evening and the memories of all the mistakes she had made.

"Honey, want to talk about the deep thoughts you're churning in your head?" her father repeated, bringing Liz back to the current moment.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever have any regrets? I know you had a lot of things you wanted to do with your life, but you just ended up married with kids because Ma had a baby. Do you ever regret that?"

Her father didn't even have to think about it. "I can honestly say I have no regrets, Liz."

"How can that be? I mean, you didn't get to go to college, and Ma embarrasses you sometimes, and—"

"Liz, I made a choice. I decided I was going to be the father I never had, and I accepted all the consequences of that choice. Looking back, it was 100% the right thing to do. Yeah, your mother has her ways and sometimes gets on my nerves. But I have my ways and sometimes get on her nerves. She's a good woman. She doesn't run around in the streets, she loves me and she loves you girls. I love her, and together we have three amazing daughters and two beautiful grandkids. And life is never boring with your mother. I'm a lucky man, Liz. No regrets." Her father's voice was emphatic by the time he finished speaking.

"Daddy, I feel like I made the wrong choice, and now I'm full of regrets."

Her father did something he almost never did—rose from his easy chair and sat next to Liz on the sofa. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Do these regrets have anything to do with a certain young man, and not the one you went out with tonight?"

Liz nodded.

"Let me ask you this: do you feel like you changed in Africa, maybe became a better person because of what you experienced?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you regret that? Do you want to give that back?"

"No, but what if it's too late for Will and me?"

"It's not too late, Liz. The boy's not married."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to compete with Diane?"

Her father laughed. "Believe it or not, some of us men aren't so shallow that all we care about is a big bra size."

Liz burst out laughing. "Daddy, I don't believe you just said that! You're talking to your daughter, remember? Besides, she's intelligent and has a good personality, and other things too."

"But she's not you. Will's going to realize that sooner or later."

"What do I do in the meantime?"

"Nothing, unless you want to try to bust them up. But you're not that kind of person. So you wait and see what happens."

"That's hard to do."

"Yeah, it is, honey. But you're tough. You can do it."

Imani and Abner flashed in her mind again. Her father was right. She wasn't going to do anything except wait and see. If Will loved Diane, she'd accept it and let him go. She wouldn't cause anyone else any more pain.

**************

**Does this chapter help you better understand why it's not so easy for Liz and Will to jump back into a relationship with one another? Please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Will**

As August rolled around, Will decided to accept that he and Liz would only be friends. Happily ending Hollywood movies notwithstanding, in real life, continuing to pursue a woman who had already rejected him twice is considered harassment. He couldn't face another rejection from Liz, and he didn't want to risk damaging the friendship they had begun to rebuild, since for many years he'd thought that even that much between them would be impossible.

Meanwhile, he continued to see Diane. He felt more than a little guilty because she was starting to drop hints that she considered the relationship more serious than he did, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life, so he knew he had to move past his yearning for Liz. He did_ like_ Diane, and therefore kept hoping that stronger feelings for her would spark within him.

Mostly, however, his mind was on his mother.

He and his mom had become close over the last eight years. Jenny had moved away right after high school and only returned on occasion, so Will took on the role of the dutiful son, visiting his mother regularly. In the process, he'd realized something surprising: as much as he'd admired his father and wanted to be like him, he was really much more like his mother. It was Jenny who had inherited their dad's love for nature and tendency to share feelings and thoughts openly. Although Jenny had struggled on and off with depression since their father's death, in her better times, her high energy and goofy sense of humor were just like Dad's.

Will had an expressive face and voice, one he used to his advantage in the courtroom, but in reality, he was a private, serious person, much like his mom. In their discussions, they often merely gave each other information about their lives. The listener might ask for additional facts, but almost never did he or she probe what the other one was feeling. They didn't have to. Will had found that he generally could surmise the state of his mother's emotions by asking himself what he would be feeling in her place.

She had invited him over for dinner on a Sunday evening in late July, for a conversation that was more vulnerable than almost any she had ever had with him.

She was thinner than she had been a few weeks earlier, and he knew that wasn't good. He had seen her go through many physical changes over the last dozen years. His mother had once been a very beautiful woman. After his father died, however, her hair had rapidly grayed and her weight had ballooned. Her nadir had been the day in March of his sophomore year in college when he finally returned home after disowning her for several months. He'd been shocked at how old and disheveled she had looked.

However, even that day was easier to remember than her appearance eight months ago, when she was skeletal and balding from the chemotherapy.

She had finally returned to a normal weight, with short gray curls covering her head. But her physical improvements went beyond that. His mother had developed a glow born of gratefulness for still being alive. He didn't want her to lose that. And now… now he was concerned about her losing weight again.

"I have a few things I want to talk to you about," she said. "They found some more tumors, in my liver and kidneys. They're spreading quickly."

Will's heart stopped. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I don't want to be cut open anymore. I don't want any more chemo or radiation. I'm going to let nature take its course."

Will's mouth felt dry, and his appetite was gone. "Mom, you can't do that."

"Yes, I can. I want to die at home. I've contacted a hospice program, to talk about how they can help me do that."

"Have you told Jenny yet?"

"Not yet. I'm going to give her a call tonight. Will, there's something I want both you and Jenny to do for me."

"Okay."

"My whole life, I've been a fighter. I had to fight to succeed, and then I fought to help you kids succeed. When my cancer was first diagnosed, I decided to fight that, too. But at some point, I realized that you can't fight everything, and some things you have to accept. Otherwise, you make battles out of things that don't need to be."

Will continued to listen, uncertain how to take in what she was saying. Her toughness was one of the things he respected about her. Over the years, she had occasionally mentioned her childhood, providing him with just enough of a glimpse to know that she had overcome tremendous hardships. Realizing this, he had come to view the conflicts he'd had with her when he was younger, even the ones about Liz, with equanimity. He knew that some of her fierceness was due to how hard she had struggled to hold herself and her children together after everything came crashing down when his father died. Did she now feel that those struggles were worthless?

Mom went on. "What I've realized is that in all my fighting, I forgot to be happy. I don't want you and Jenny to make the same mistake. I want you to promise me that."

Will wasn't sure he understood. "Promise what?"

"Promise me you'll go after happiness."

He stared at her. For once, his ability to read his mother's thoughts was failing him.

His mother rose and moved from the opposite side of the table to the seat next to him. She took his face firmly in her hands, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Will, please. I need to know that you're not going to repeat my mistakes. Please promise me."

He wasn't able to refuse her, although he wasn't sure what the promise meant or how to fulfill it.

The following Saturday, Will was especially thankful for Liz's support during track practice, because Gerald was out of town on vacation. After practice ended, Liz asked if they could have lunch together. As soon as they sat down at the pizza shop, she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Liar."

Will smiled a little. He'd thought he'd done a good job of keeping his energy and spirits up with the kids, but he'd forgotten how well Liz could read him. "My mom's dying," he told her.

"The cancer's back?"

He nodded.

"Will, I'm so sorry. How is she handling it?"

"Better than I am. She feels horrible, but her spirits are really good. It's almost as if she's becoming more alive, even as she's dying."

"Your mother's a fighter," Liz said.

Will smiled, thinking about how Liz was echoing his mother's words.

"And how about Jenny?"

"She's taking a leave of absence from work. She's coming home tomorrow."

"That's great, because you'll have a chance to look out for her."

Will nodded, again appreciating how well Liz knew him. Although Jenny had done well during the past few years, her proneness to depression still worried him. He was looking forward to having her home so that he could support her and watch for any signs that she was struggling.

"You said your mom is doing better than you are. What's happening with you?"

He was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. He realized that he hadn't really talked about his feelings with anyone. He'd wanted to stay positive for his mom, Jenny and the rest of his family. Diane seemed uncomfortable with the subject, so he didn't raise it much with her.

"My mother," he finally said, "has been such a strong, imposing presence in my life, for better or worse, that I can't imagine the world without her. And I'm pretty pissed off about it."

Liz was looking at him intently. "I understand. What pisses you off the most?"

"Neither of my parents having the chance to see their children get married. My kids, never knowing their grandparents."

Liz didn't respond, and they ate silently for a few minutes. When she spoke again, she said, "Will, I don't know whether or not this helps. Feel free to tell me to shut up if it doesn't.

He leaned forward to hear her better.

"One of the women I worked with, Rachel, lost all four of her children to AIDS, and now she's raising nine grandchildren on her own. Yet she is one of the most positive people I've ever met. When she received her first microloan, she was so excited, because now she could support her family. I sometimes visited her home and helped her grandkids with their homework, and you'd think I'd given them a million dollars, they were so appreciative. I think that as Americans, we don't always think we should suffer. In other parts of the world, suffering is the norm. They accept it, and so they're really grateful for the good things that happen.

"Maybe that's how you can look at this. You and your mom and sister are going to be together again for the first time in a while, and, like you said, your mother is more alive than she's ever been. I know that some of your family memories aren't that great. Maybe now is a time that you can make some new memories, some better ones."

Her words moved him, and he felt tears spring to his eyes. Liz reached across the table and took his hand. He held her hand until he felt he could control himself, and then he released it. "Thanks, Liz. That does help."

He decided to change the subject. "It sounds like you had a great time in Africa. Are you sorry you came back to the States?"

Liz smiled. "Not at all! I think I'm learning the same lessons I told you about. It is weird being back. Even going to the grocery store is overwhelming, because there are too many things to choose from. I miss the people I got to know, and I'm not looking forward to cold winters again."

"I guess snow and ice will be a shock."

"Oh, it will. But I am so thankful for both the chance I had to go, and for being back. My father and I talked recently about not having regrets, and I realize that if I hadn't gone, I'd always wonder what I missed out on. I'm a changed person because of my time abroad, and I wouldn't give that up for anything." She paused for a moment. "But I'm really grateful to be back, too. You like being Uncle Will, don't you?"

Will laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"I could tell, at the cookout. One of the hardest things about being overseas was that I missed my family so much, and I wanted to see the kids grow up. So now I'm getting the chance to be Aunt Liz, and I love it."

She sat back and smiled at him. "By the way, _Uncle Will_," she said, arching her eyebrows, "I know you've done a lot for Kyron over the years. On behalf of my whole family, I want you to know how much we appreciate it."

Will grinned. "It's my pleasure. He's a great kid and a lot of fun to be with, and I think I learn more from him than he learns from me."

Liz laughed. "Yeah, from what I've gotten to know of him so far, I can see that."

They continued conversing and Will recalled how easy it always was to talk to Liz. It was she, and not he, who noticed when they'd been there for almost three hours. "I don't want to keep you if you have someplace to be."

He did. He was taking Diane to dinner and to a concert that night, and he needed to go home to shower and change. He reluctantly stood and began to clear away their paper plates and cups.

As they left the pizza shop, Liz told him to tell Diane hello. _Not a chance_, he thought. "What about you?" he asked. "What's happening on the dating front?" He was both curious and uncertain that he wanted to know the answer. He suspected that her date a few weeks ago had been with Abner, and was surprised at how much that still bothered him.

"Nothing really," she admitted. "But I'm not thinking about it. It's enough to get used to being back here, and my new job, and spending time with the family."

_What did that mean, exactly? Was there nothing going on, or just nothing serious? _He bit his bottom lip, realizing how selfish his thoughts were. He considered, for a brief second, asking what she thought of Gerald, and then dismissed it as a bad idea. He'd really hate it if anything ever developed between her and Gerald. Come to think of it, he'd hate it if anything developed between Liz and anybody. So he was back to selfish.

"I'll see you next week, Will," Liz said when they reached her car. "Have a great time tonight."

Will paused, not ready to say goodbye to her. "Liz, I'm really glad you're back in town."

Liz smiled. "Me too." She waved at him, and then got in her car and drove away.

***************

**Your thoughts now? Does my Will improve at all in your minds? Please let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Will**

In the early morning hours, when sleep hadn't fully given way to consciousness, Will often experienced his greatest pleasure. In his dreams the past merged with the present; he was however old he was currently, but Liz would be there. He'd see Liz the way she'd looked at twenty-two, eyes shining, walking down the aisle to meet him. Only she wasn't a maid of honor, but his bride. He'd watch himself with her, making love, bearing children, sharing life together. She always looked as she had at Chuck's wedding because that was the last image he'd had of her, with no other to replace it with until recently.

Sometimes his dad would show up, too, to give advice or his approval. In his reveries, Will was always a grown man, but his father's presence brought him the same assurance he'd received as a boy. If Dad was there, everything would work out with Liz.

Then he'd wake up, at first in a sweet happiness that made him reluctant to rise from his bed, fully expecting both Liz and his father to be a part of his current life. His contentment would soon give way to disorientation, followed by a numbing disappointment.

This morning the disappointment arrived harder and faster than ever. It shouldn't have. He was free now, wasn't he?

He'd broken up with Diane the night before. They'd argued at the restaurant because she kept complaining about his somber mood. He tried talking to her about his mother, and she reacted with her usual discomfort at any serious topic. Finally in frustration, Will had dropped money for the bill on the table and walked out on her.

Stacy would be proud. He'd taken her advice and dumped Diane. Yet he wasn't happy. He felt the same sense of failure he always experienced whenever his relationships ended.

He thought about Imani, how badly he'd hurt her because of his behavior with Liz at the wedding, and how she'd never let him forget it. And her barbs could really sting. It was funny, because the first time he met her, he was charmed by her bluntness.

"I was lamenting to Stacy that all the African-American men on campus are either taken or in frats, or both," she had said. "I thought she was just listening to me bitch. I didn't think a white lesbian could do anything about it. Are you sure you're not gay?"

There were many things he grew to love about Imani: her sharp mind, snarky sense of humor, and passion for social justice. She wasn't Liz, but he hardly expected two different women to be the same.

It was only when he was around Liz again in the days before the wedding that he became aware of what was lacking in his relationship with Imani. It was so easy to relax and be himself around Liz. With Imani, he always had to stay on his toes. He remembered one incident in which she complained about "bougie* black folks" on campus. He'd started laughing, finding her gripes funny when she had grown up in upper middle class suburbia, just like he had. "You and I are probably the epitome of bougie black folks, Imani."

She'd gone off on him for insulting her that way. He could hardly get a word in edgewise, as he tried to tell her that he wasn't insulting her, wasn't trying to disdain her values, just making a comment about the reality of their backgrounds.

He recalled a different incident, this time with Liz. They had been dating for about six weeks when Jenny had a really bad depressive episode, her first one in several months. Liz had gotten worried when she wasn't able to reach him, and she and her father had driven out to Pemberley to see him.

He sat in Jenny's room on a chair beside her bed as he often did during those times, rubbing her back and talking to her softly while she lay in a fetal position, unresponsive. Liz quietly entered the room and stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders. He wasn't sure how long they remained like that, maybe a half hour, until his mother came in and said she'd take over sitting with Jenny.

He led Liz by the hand to his bedroom. He guessed he was hoping for some action with her, although it wouldn't be much with his mother and sister down the hall. He was horrified when he started to cry instead.

Liz put her arms around him and held him while he struggled to get himself under control. "I'm sorry for being such a wimp," he said when he stopped crying.

"Because you're worried about your sister? That's not being a wimp, that's being human."

He shook his head. "I'm the man of the family now. I'm supposed to be stronger."

"Men aren't invincible, you know. Even your father. I bet he leaned on your mother a lot."

He looked into Liz's eyes, so gentle, accepting and non-judgmental. "Are you saying I can lean on you when I need to, Liz?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. "That's what I'm saying."

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his doorbell. Who in the world was coming to see him this early on a Sunday morning? He rose grudgingly and went to press his intercom.

"It's me," he heard Diane say. "May I come up?"

She was the last person he wanted to see, but it would be the height of rudeness to turn her away. At least he'd never given her a key. It gave him time to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before she arrived.

Diane said hello when she entered, but made no move to hug or kiss him. He was thankful for that. She wore a short, sleeveless dress and sandals with heels, both of which emphasized her curves and shapely legs. She really was a breathtakingly beautiful woman, and Will found himself reacting to her appearance.

"May I get you some coffee or juice?" he asked, turning to look toward his kitchen in order to get his mind off her body.

Diane sat on his sofa and shook her head. "Will, please don't fake any hospitality with me. I came here to talk to you."

He sat down on a chair as far from her as he could while still being in the same room. "Say what you have to say."

"I'd like to apologize. I called my friend Claire last night, and she helped talk some sense into me." Diane leaned forward. "Will, I know you've been going through a lot with your mom, and I haven't been very supportive. It's uh… it's hard when you're the only child and only grandchild. I'm probably a little spoiled."

"A little?"

She gave him a wry grin. "OK, I'm very spoiled. And I've never had anyone in my family be really sick, so I don't know how to relate to what you're going through. But I want to. I want to understand you and support you, if you'll give me another chance."

Will wasn't sure what to think or say. Diane's eyes were soft, her expression and voice sincere. And then her cleavage… _Stop. _That was the last thing he needed to think about.

Diane must have noticed his state of confusion, because she stood up and walked over to him. Sitting on his lap, she put his arms around his neck and began to kiss him along his throat and cheeks and lips. "I'm in love with you, Will," she whispered.

That was the worst thing she could have said, and her words hit him like a slap upside the head. He pulled his face away from Diane's actively moving mouth and dislodged her arms from around his neck. "Stop it, Diane. And get up. You don't love me."

Diane looked at him in shock. "Yes, I do! How can you say that?"

"I don't want to have to knock you off my lap, Diane. Will you please get up?"

She stood up and glared at him.

"To answer your question, I know you don't love me because I've been loved before. I know the difference. You don't love me, you love the fact that you snared one of the city's ten most eligible bachelors." He stood and took her by the elbow. "Let me see you to the door."

She pulled away from his grip and he watched her expression turn vicious. Will felt as though he was finally seeing who she was underneath, and it wasn't at all attractive.

"You're making a mistake, Will! We could be so good together. When you run for office one day, do you know what it will do for your political career to have a woman like me at your side? We could be the next Barack and Michelle!"

"What if that's not what I want? Do you even know what my dreams are?"

Diane seemed to comprehend that she'd taken the wrong tack. Her face softened, and she grabbed his hand. "I want to know. I will if you tell me."

He pulled his hand away. "I want a woman who will accept me and love me for who I am, warts and all. With her, I know I'll be better than I ever thought I could be, because she inspires me by loving me so unconditionally."

Diane stared at him as a sudden realization dawned on her. "You have someone else, don't you! You've been cheating on me! You bastard!"

Will shook his head. "I haven't been cheating on you, Diane. But you're right, there is someone else I love."

Diane was quiet for a moment, and then she placed her hand over her mouth. "It's Liz, isn't it? Oh my God, you're a pervert! She's a member of your family!"

"No, she's not. We don't have the same genes." He suddenly burst out laughing as he remembered Kyron saying those words.

"What could you possibly see in her? She's nothing compared to me! Just a skinny dark thing who'd rather spend time in the wilds of Africa than in the halls of power where you deserve to be!"

Will stopped laughing as he started to get angry. "Diane, Liz is a thousand times the woman you'll ever be, and I could give you ten thousand reasons why I love her. I suggest you preserve a little bit of your dignity and leave right now, before I start listing them."

Diane glared at him again before turning and storming out, slamming the door behind her. Will took a few deep breaths to calm his blood pressure, and then started laughing again. For the first time in years, he didn't feel bad about breaking up with someone.

**********************************

**A/N: "bougie" is short for "bourgeoisie"**

**OK, he finally dumped Diane! What do you think now? Please comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Liz**

After their conversation at the pizza shop, Liz began calling Will every few days to see how he was doing. He told her that mother's condition was worsening. His sister came home, and he and Jenny converted the living room of their mother's home to a bedroom for her, so she wouldn't have to climb the stairs. Will was still working, so he'd visit with his mother in the evening for a few hours, and then return to work and often stay until the early morning hours. A nurse and a hospice worker came by regularly to support them.

One Saturday morning in late August, Liz rose to prepare for track practice, only to be surprised that her parents weren't around. She found a note from them on the kitchen table, informing her that Janelle had gone into premature labor during the night. She wanted to keep her commitment to the kids, so she attended the practice despite her worry and told Will what was happening as soon as it was over.

"But she's only seven months pregnant," Will said.

"I know. I'm on my way to the hospital to see her. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course."

They drove their separate cars to the hospital, and learned that Janelle was post-partum when they arrived. They found her sleeping, with Chuck and both sets of grandparents in her room.

"How's the baby?" Will asked.

"He's doing pretty well," his aunt Lois said. "They took him by C-section. He's only three and a half pounds, but everything is there and everything is working. He's in neonatal intensive care."

"And Janelle?" Liz asked.

"Tired," Chuck answered, looking pretty tired himself. "She has to rest so she can start pumping a lot of breastmilk, because Philip can't yet suck."

"That's his name?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Philip Charles."

"Sounds like English royalty," Liz giggled.

"That's because my son's going to be a king," Chuck said with a grin.

"Can we see him?" Will asked.

"I'll take you," Liz's father offered.

They weren't allowed to enter the NICU, but one of the nurses carried Philip to the window so Will and Liz could see him.

"Poor kid," Will said, "He has his dad's big head."

"Oh, he does not!" Liz protested. "He's beautiful!"

Liz watched Will admiring Philip and wondered for a moment what it would be like to have children with him. She shook her head. The vision was too painful, since it wasn't going to happen. She turned her thoughts in a different direction, asking her father about the whereabouts of her niece Sophia.

"She's with Dee for the weekend. I think Jeff and Lois are going to keep her for the rest of the week."

Will pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket and excused himself to take the call. When she and her father caught up with him by the elevators, he looked distressed. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Jenny called. My mother's having trouble breathing. I have to go home."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Liz made the offer instinctively.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

She turned to her father. "Daddy, please give Janelle my love. Tell her I'll come by to see her tomorrow."

"I will."

Liz and Will arrived at his mother's home in time to see the rear doors of an empty ambulance being shut. The EMT walked toward her waiting partner in the cab and the ambulance slowly pulled away. Liz got out of her car and noticed that Will had made no effort to get out of his. She walked over and tried the passenger side door; finding it unlocked, she climbed in and sat down.

Her heart ached for the pain he must be feeling, not knowing what the empty ambulance meant and whether or not Mrs. Darcy was still alive. She took his hand, lifted it to her mouth and kissed it. "We have to go in, Will. I'll be right beside you."

Will squeezed her hand and nodded, and then got out of the car. He took her hand again as they walked toward the house.

Jenny answered the door. "Mom…?" Will said as they stepped inside.

"She's okay, Will. The EMT's stabilized her. She's on oxygen now. She just fell asleep."

Liz felt Will finally release his breath.

"Your mom's a trooper, Will," said a tall, somewhat heavy blond woman who appeared behind Jenny. She held out her hand to Liz. "You must be Will's girlfriend. I'm Meg. I'm with the hospice program."

Liz realized, with a little embarrassment, that she was still holding Will's hand, and had to release it to introduce herself to Meg. "I'm Liz," she said. "I'm a friend."

"Now that you're here, Will, I'm going to get going," Meg said. "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon. Call me if you need anything."

Jenny and Will thanked Meg and said goodbye to her. Liz worried that she might be intruding and wondered if she should leave as well.

Jenny wouldn't allow it, however. "Liz, it's great you're here, because I haven't seen you in such a long time. I haven't had a chance to eat, so I was thinking about ordering a delivery of Chinese food. Are you guys hungry?"

An hour later, the three of them were sitting in the kitchen, eating. While Jenny and Liz caught up with each other, Will remained quiet. Liz looked over at him from time to time and noticed him watching her. She wished she knew what he was thinking. For a brief moment, she thought she saw the look he used to give her in his eyes, but wondered if she was imagining it. _Stop it, _she warned herself. This wasn't a time to focus on her own desires.

About five o'clock, they heard Mrs. Darcy start to stir through the baby monitor. When Will and Jenny rose to go to their mother, Will held out his hand to Liz. "I want you to come, too."

She took Will's hand and followed him into the living room and beside the bed where Mrs. Darcy was resting. An IV pole stood next to the bed, providing her with fluids and pain medication, while the oxygen tank hummed beside it. Liz felt a sharp sadness to see a woman she had once found intimidating looking so thin, pale and helpless.

Will leaned over and kissed his mother. "Hey, Mom, you have to stop scaring me like that," he said with a grin and a cheerful tone.

Liz thought she saw Mrs. Darcy attempt to smile. Will turned and motioned Liz to come closer. "Mom, do you remember Liz? She came to see you."

Mrs. Darcy weakly lifted her right arm, the one not attached to the IV. Automatically, Liz reached out to touch her hand. She felt Mrs. Darcy give her a gentle squeeze and saw tears in her eyes before Mrs. Darcy let her hand go.

Liz felt herself getting emotional again. She wasn't sure what to make of the gesture, since Mrs. Darcy had never liked her and at certain points had actively opposed her relationship with Will.

In the same upbeat voice, Will said, "Mom, Liz has had some adventures on the other side of the world. We're going to sit down and let her tell you about them."

He and Liz sat down on a small loveseat by the bed, while Jenny took a nearby chair. As Liz started talking about her travels, she noticed Mrs. Darcy responding with small smiles and nods and felt an unprecedented connection with her, even in the older woman's weakened state. She also soon felt Will's arm drift around her shoulder. She wasn't going to complain; in fact, she leaned into his embrace. She had to pause a few times when the closeness with both Will and his mother almost brought her to tears.

At one point, she began describing Mafuane, one of the most enterprising women she had worked with. She stopped abruptly. Mafuane had a warmth about her that evoked memories of Abner's mother Rebecca. And like Rebecca, she had always called her Elizabeth, too. Thinking of Rebecca and Abner reminded her that she had promised herself she wouldn't interfere in Will's relationship with Diane. Liz was suddenly engulfed by a tidal wave of anger, jealousy and embarrassment.

"I really should get going," she mumbled. "Mrs. Darcy, I'm glad I could come see you." She stood and touched the older woman's hand again.

"You don't need to go," Jenny said.

"No, I do. I'm sure your mom is tired."

"I'll walk you out," Will said. By Liz's car, he gave her a hug. "Liz, I really appreciate you coming. It means the world to me."

She nodded, wishing he hadn't said that. She had wanted to not care, and found that she couldn't.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

She hesitated. "I need to see Janelle."

Will ran his hand over his head. "If there's time, maybe you could stop by? If you can't, I understand."

She closed her eyes to try to ease the bitter battle in her heart. OK, she'd let her better self come out. Will was reaching out for her support as a friend. "Yes, I'll stop by."

He looked relieved. "Thanks, Liz. I'll see you tomorrow."

She sped home, venting her frustration through aggressive driving. It continued when she arrived and started pulling all the pots, pans and containers out of the kitchen cabinets.

Her mother popped her head in not long after she started. "Girl, what are you doing making all this noise?"

Her mother was dressed for bed, wearing her pajamas and, as always, a single roller in the front of her head. Liz and her sisters often teased her about that. "Ma, what do you think that one little roller is going to do?" The answer was of course, nothing. Ma always had to pull out the curling iron in the morning.

Noticing the bags under her mother's eyes, Liz suddenly remembered that her parents had been up during the night with Janelle and were probably exhausted. "Sorry, Ma. I'm just doing some cleaning. I'll be quieter."

"Ooh, then you must be mad about something. You always start cleaning when you're mad. Did you and Will have a fight?"

Liz's head snapped toward her mother in astonishment.

"Don't look at me like that, baby. You think we couldn't see at the hospital that you and him have something going on again?"

"We don't have anything going on and I DON'T want to discuss Will!" Ouch. That came out harsher than Liz intended.

Her mother didn't take offense. She walked over and gave her a big bear hug. "All right, baby. You clean as much as you like. Whatever it takes to get that man out of your system, or back into your system. Whichever one you decide you want more."

Liz almost smiled. Which one did she want more? She didn't know. She started scouring the bottom of a skillet using every ounce of elbow grease she possessed, turning something that currently appeared charcoal gray back to its original silver color. Why _couldn't_ she get him out of her system? Will had been both her first love and her first lover. Did that give him some hold over her life that men who came after him didn't have? She hadn't been in love with anybody since Will.

Liz threw the skillet into the sink to rinse it, and winced at the noise. She had to calm down. She thought about Abner. Why couldn't she love him? Life would be a lot easier. There were so many things she _liked _about Abner, and she was pretty sure, based on how badly she'd hurt him, that he'd been in love with her at one time.

But that was just it. As much as she loved Abner as a friend, she'd never been in love with him. Yet even now, years later, she was still in love with Will. Why? He wasn't the only man she knew who was intelligent, or well-educated, or successful professionally. OK, she had to admit he was really good looking. He was, in fact, the handsomest man of her acquaintance. Despite her bad mood, Liz giggled unexpectedly. Where had she heard that phrase before? It sounded like something from a novel.

She gathered the many plastic containers she'd found in the cabinets and attempted to match them with lids. She gritted her teeth in aggravation when she achieved only two matches, despite the fact that there were both dozens of containers and dozens of lids. She finally gave up and put all the unmatched containers away, spotting a roach in the darkened cabinet while doing so, letting her know it was probably time for the landlord to fumigate again. As a child, she'd both hated the roaches and hated the horrible smell that followed fumigation, but now that she'd seen far worse living conditions, she knew that her family had it pretty good by world standards.

A few years earlier, Chuck and Janelle had offered to help her parents buy a house and get out of Longbourn City. Her mother eagerly jumped at the chance, but her father, a proud, self-reliant man, refused.

She was so much like her father. She had that same stubbornness and pride. Early in her dating relationship with Will, she'd told him she wasn't ready for sex. That was only partially true. Being with Will had literally woken her up sexually, generating desires she'd never felt before.

But then she thought about her sister. Janelle had started college the year before and, as a graduate of the rather poor performing Longbourn High School, had really struggled academically. Then she got involved with Chuck and started sleeping with him, blowing off her studies to be with him. She'd ended up on academic probation, and it led to a break-up with Chuck for a while.

Liz didn't want that to happen to her. She wanted to prove she had the chops to do well in college, and that she could be involved in a serious relationship without letting it consume her. So she told Will she wanted to wait. He was very respectful and never pressured her, something she really appreciated since she knew he'd been sexually active before they were together.

Will didn't know what she had in mind, however. At the beginning of freshman year, she'd gone to her college's health services center and gotten a prescription for birth control pills. She was pleased to find out that her student fees covered the cost. She was well-versed in sex-ed because she'd been a peer counselor in high school, so she knew it took a few months of being on the pill before it was fully effective.

Her college hired students to serve food at receptions and conferences, and she worked a few events and saved the money. The thought of having her first time in Will's dorm room or car was unappealing. She wanted to rent a hotel room, and a nice one at that.

After finding out she'd done well on her finals the week before Christmas, she called Will up and told him she wanted to take him out for a surprise. When he arrived to pick her up, she asked him if she could drive.

Driving. Will had taught her how to drive. She'd been unlicensed at eighteen. Her father had given her some lessons, letting her practice with his old clunker in parking lots. He was an ineffective instructor, however, because he overreacted to every little mistake she made. Will, in contrast, was the most patient and encouraging of teachers, even as he trusted her behind the wheel of his brand new Jeep Cherokee, and she was able to get her license after just three weeks of his tutelage.

She drove to the hotel, and Will's jaw dropped when he realized what she was doing. That day and thereafter, he had been gentle and tender and passionate. No man she had been with since then had ever made her feel the way he had. Not that there'd been that many in her life.

Afterward, Will offered to pay for the hotel room. She'd refused, letting him know that this was her Christmas gift to him. He pressed his offer, telling her, "Being with you is my gift."

In her stubbornness, she still wouldn't allow him to pay for it. When second semester started, she thought she had enough money saved from her summer job to pay for all of her books, and she didn't. The money she'd spent on the hotel would have helped. Instead, she'd spent the semester checking out her macroeconomics and world cultures textbooks on reserve at the library, too proud to let Will know she couldn't afford to buy them.

Freshman year in college had been such an exciting year. She loved learning. She loved being in love. She loved being with Will. She remembered her early encounters with him in high school as part of the LOFTY Dreams program and thinking he was the most arrogant jerk she'd ever met. Then she got to know him, and realized that he was a sweet guy who was still reeling from his father's death and trying to put up a brave front in public.

He wanted to be so much like his father. Will had grown up in Pemberley, one of Meryton's wealthiest suburbs. His father didn't want his kids to view their privilege as some sort of entitlement, and he wanted them to care about the world around them. And Will had internalized his father's heart. She recalled when he told her about seeing kids as young as ten hanging out on the street near his campus when they should have been in school, and wanting to do something about it. That's when his dream of creating the track and field and tutoring program began.

What she really loved was that it didn't remain a dream, but he'd done something about it. He broached the idea with his university's Director of Community Service, who told him to create a proposal. He and Liz worked on the proposal together, met with school principals and youth workers in the neighborhood to recruit kids, enlisted classmates to serve as tutors, and developed a training program to help the student volunteers be effective. There were times when Liz wanted to give up, especially when dealing with inconsistent attendance by some volunteers or resistance to the tutoring by the kids, but Will had been so determined to make the program succeed. And it had.

She respected Will's intense drive which always called her higher, but she also helped him temper it. She remembered him freaking out after his second semester midterms, because he didn't think he had done that well. "I have to make my dad proud of me."

"If you did your best, your dad would be proud of you no matter what grades you get."

"How would you know that, since you never knew him?"

"You've told me about him, so I know he was a great guy. And I know something about love. Do you think if you get a B in poli sci, I'm going to tell you I won't go out with you until you bring it up to an A?"

Will started laughing. He got the point. "I wish you could have met my dad," he told her. "He would have loved you."

She had hundreds of memories like that, of laughter and joy and being much better together than they ever would have been apart. She had admired him enormously then, and admired him even more now. At such a young age, he had taken on the responsibility to be the emotional rock for his mother and sister in the wake of his father's death. Liz was deeply moved by Will's ongoing love and commitment to his mother, even though his mom had hurt him badly on numerous occasions. He had said his mother was becoming more alive despite her terminal illness, and she'd sensed that this evening. How much of Mrs. Darcy's change resulted from her son's unconditional love? Then there was his sweet involvement with her nephew Kyron, something he was under no obligation to do. Even his friendship with her was touching, since she had initiated the break-up and he could have easily hated her for it.

Liz dropped the scouring pad she was using to scrub the stove's burners and covered her face with her hands, overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through her, the depth of affection, esteem, and passionshe felt for Will. She had never stopped loving him, and knew now that she never would. Spending time with him the last few weeks had only made her feelings stronger. So why were they apart? Why hadn't their relationship worked out? Something had gone wrong long before the incident in the Caribbean. She thought about Dee's pregnancy, and the money issue… but no, that wasn't it.

She combed through her memories, searching for an answer, and her heart stopped on what had otherwise been a beautiful day: her nineteenth birthday in August, just before the beginning of sophomore year. She wasn't fully conscious of it at the time, but now, as a more experienced adult, she understood. She and Will had been dating a little more than a year, and talked that day about all the great times they'd had together and what they were looking forward to in the coming months. He had given her that special look with his gorgeous eyes and started describing his hopes for the future beyond that, including the two of them getting married right after graduation.

She didn't know how to respond. As much as she loved Will, that wasn't the future she envisioned. She wanted to get married someday, and he was the only person she pictured herself with. But she dreamed of becoming an independent woman after graduation, traveling the world and making a difference, not settling down as someone's wife.

When Will mentioned it again a few days later, she realized this wasn't an idle wish on his part. Suddenly, ordinary interactions between them carried an added intensity. She had never before had a serious boyfriend, had never slept with another man. What if Will really wasn't the one? She was still trying to figure out who she was, and what her goals were. What if her aspirations ended up being irreconcilable with his? Would they even know at this point in their lives? How could they figure it out if they were married and tied down to one another?

Her contacts with Mrs. Darcy began to feel nightmarish. As much as Liz's courage always rose with any attempt to intimidate her, the woman's ongoing hostility had started to chip away at her self-confidence. Her parents both had good relationships with their mothers-in-law, and Liz had always wanted that for herself. Would she be able to deal with a nasty mother-in-law for the rest of her life?

Soon after, she started trying to pull away from Will. She didn't understand why at the time; she only knew that she yearned for a little space. Now she grasped that she desperately hoped to convince him to reconsider the trajectory toward post-graduation wedlock he was sure they were on. Since she was unable to express her subconscious fears and agitation, it was no surprise that he'd reacted. With each step she took away, the tighter he tried to hold on, until the love that had once seemed so amazing started to feel oppressive. Yet they'd gone through too much together and were so close that she couldn't imagine not being with him. It was only when Will and his family went away for a two-week Christmas vacation that Liz felt free for the first time in months, and began to wonder whether or not it was time to end the relationship.

Then they came back. Liz knew something was wrong as soon as Will returned. He couldn't seem to look her in the eye. And she really should have been suspicious that Mrs. Darcy was acting so nice to her. Normally, her chilly politeness barely cloaked her contempt for Liz. She still recalled the woman's hurtful accusation early in her relationship with Will that Liz was nothing but a tramp who wanted to get pregnant and trap her son. That day Mrs. Darcy was downright friendly, and no wonder. She had finally found a way to separate Will and Liz.

Seeing Will with the girl in the picture totally crushed her. Prior to that, she had always been confident of his fidelity. True, she was considering a break-up, but she thought they'd still be friends and would maybe—even hopefully—get back together one day. That would still be possible as long as their foundation of trust remained.

Will destroyed the foundation that day, and she started to question whether she had ever really known him. Then there was Janelle's wedding, when he again showed his willingness to cheat on a woman he was supposedly committed to. Yes, she was the recipient of his attentions, but that didn't make Liz feel any better about it.

And what about tonight? She had felt so stupid earlier this evening! Will was another woman's boyfriend. There was _always_ some other woman in his life. A man as good looking and talented as Will would always attract lots of women, including women who were far more gorgeous and sophisticated than she'd ever be.

She also had to admit that her own behavior left something to be desired. When she was around Will she'd have foolish thoughts that he could be hers again, even when he was dating someone else, and she'd abandon her standards about how she should behave with an unavailable man.

She couldn't do it anymore. No matter what had happened in the past, she now knew he was exactly what she wanted. She couldn't continue to be his friend and pretend that friendship was enough; and yet, she was afraid she had lost her chance to be more. She had to stay away from him; otherwise, her regret and misery would become unbearable. She suddenly remembered the expression on his face when he asked her to come back tomorrow. With a sharp pang, she realized she cared too much about him to abandon him in his time of need. But she had to protect her vulnerable heart. Maybe Diane would show up the next day, to slap her in the face as a reminder that Will was taken.

She'd continue to support Will for however many days Mrs. Darcy had remaining. But after that, no more. She'd have to quit coaching with him. She thought about the kids on the track team, and took a deep breath so she wouldn't cry. She'd try to find a woman to replace her. Still, she'd miss them. And she'd miss him. Dammit, the tears had started. She hated crying. And Will Darcy always made her cry.

********************

**Let me answer in advance a question you're probably asking: why doesn't Liz know about the break-up? Answer: Will hasn't told her. Why not? I'll let him reveal that in the next chapter. In the meantime, please rest assured that I won't keep these two apart for much longer. Please comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Will**

Will went back to his apartment on Saturday night and returned to his mother's home in the morning, bringing a week's worth of clothing with him.

He hadn't slept well, despite attempts to exhaust himself with weightlifting and self-relief before bed. He was worried about his mother, worried about Philip, and—he hated to admit this—most of all, worried about Liz. The previous night, he'd felt a sense of hope about his relationship with her for the first time in longer than he could remember. Her company throughout the day with him and her kindhearted gestures had touched him deeply. When they sat by his mother's bedside, he found himself entranced while he listened to Liz's stories. Her voice captivated him as her words revealed so many of the things he loved about her: her adventurous spirit, her compassion for others, her appreciation for simple pleasures, her joy. He began drawing nearer to her and his arm soon moved from the back of the loveseat to her shoulder. Being this close to her, the sparkle in her eyes, the rich chocolate of her skin and fullness of her kissable lips intoxicated him as he breathed in a light citrus scent from her hair. He became oblivious to the presence of his mother and sister in the room, and when Liz leaned against him, his hand resting on her shoulder automatically began to caress circles along her bare arm.

And then abruptly, Liz broke the spell, standing up and announcing she had to go home. He swallowed his painful disappointment quickly enough to walk her to her car, but when he hugged her goodbye, she pulled away from him, intensifying the ache in his heart. She looked very upset and seemed reluctant to want to return the next day, and he couldn't help but wonder whether or not it was because of him. As he wrestled with his thoughts throughout the night, he soon realized why, and he didn't blame her. She'd told him not to touch her, and yet, because of his desire for a connection between them, he'd done nothing but. No wonder she was uncomfortable. He felt a sense of despair that she'd never be his girlfriend, his lover, his wife. Yet as much as he longed for intimacy with her, he desperately needed her as a friend right now. If she came back today, he'd control himself. He didn't want to lose her friendship.

Jenny was eating at the breakfast nook when he arrived. He kissed her check and asked how their mother's night went.

"She woke up a couple of times," Jenny said. "She's sleeping now."

Will nodded. "I'm going to stay overnight this week. This shouldn't all be on you."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

Will helped himself to a bowl of cereal. When he sat down, his sister grinned impishly. "So, big brother. Tell me about you and Liz."

He kept his features neutral. "She's a good friend. I appreciate her support."

Jenny snorted. "Just a friend? Yeah, right. You couldn't keep your eyes or your hands off her last night."

Will shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have done that. She doesn't want me to touch her."

His sister laughed. "Whatever gave you that idea? Liz didn't look like she was protesting to me."

_Maybe not outwardly,_ he thought, _but I saw her face last night. _"She left yesterday because she was uncomfortable. And that's the last thing she said to me."

"She told you she was uncomfortable?"

"No, she told me not to touch her again at Chuck and Janelle's wedding. That's the last thing she said to me before she left town." He felt a deep pain in his chest at the memory of her words.

"Ohhh…" Jenny said in understanding. "I remember now. You danced pretty close with Liz, and Imani wasn't happy about it."

Will nodded glumly, recalling that he hadn't just danced closely with Liz, he'd kissed her, too. But no one else knew about that. "Yeah, well, I screwed everything up with the only two girlfriends I've ever loved that day."

"I always wondered why Imani gave you such a hard time about that. I mean, here you are at a wedding, which is already a romantic event. You're paired with a woman you were involved with for a year and a half, and you both looked as fabulous as you would ever look on any day except your own weddings. It would have been weird if there _hadn't _been any sparks flying between you. That didn't mean you weren't committed to Imani. I wish she could have forgiven you for it."

"Do you wish Imani and I had stayed together?"

Jenny leaned back and placed her hands behind her head. "At the time I did. I liked her." She grinned. "She introduced me to feminist theory. I doubt I would have taken half the classes I took in college if it weren't for her. But I've changed my mind since then."

Will raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"You and Imani are both very intense people. That's not what you need, Will. Liz is more down to earth, more playful. She's more naturally happy. I think she's the best person for you."

He smiled a little. "I agree with you. The problem is she doesn't want me."

"Why do you keep saying that?'

"Jenny, at Chuck's wedding she told me—"

"Oh, come on, Will! So Liz said something to you SIX. YEARS. AGO, at a time when she was probably embarrassed! You honestly think she still feels that way?"

He looked at her stupidly. He wanted to say no, but was afraid the answer was yes.

Jenny stood and carried her bowl to the sink. "You know, Will, for someone so smart, you sure can be dense sometimes. I saw a woman yesterday who stayed by your side all day, looked at you tenderly, and sure as hell didn't mind you touching her. Liz loves you! How much more obvious could she be?"

He shook his head. "Jenny, that's just Liz! That's the way she is. She stayed with her sister throughout her pregnancy and she's nursed people dying of AIDS in Africa. If one of our other friends from LOFTY Dreams had a dying mother, she'd probably stay by their side, too. I'm not special to her! Just one of many people she cares about." He pushed away his cereal bowl and sighed in frustration. "I've been fooled by Liz's behavior before, and I'm not going to get fooled again. I can't handle another rejection from her, not with everything else going on."

He slid his chair back and stood up, ignoring the scowl on his sister's face. "I'm going to see Mom."

As it turned out, Liz did come by, about three o'clock in the afternoon, with a report that she'd had a chance to see Janelle and watched her holding and feeding Philip. Will's mother was awake, and her best friend Susan was visiting. As she had often done recently, Susan told stories about their mother when she was young.

Today, Susan talked about his parents' first meeting. At a wedding. Will couldn't seem to get away from such stories, but his desire to learn more about his parents kept him in the room. Susan patted his mom's hand and said, "I think it was love at first sight for your dad, but your mother took a little more convincing. It didn't take long, though, for your father's charm to work, and your mom ended up just as much in love as he was."

When the nurse came by to change his mother's IV bags and empty her catheter, Will, Liz and Jenny moved into the den while Susan remained with Mom.

"I loved hearing that story about your parents," Liz said. "It's nice to hear about a different side of your mother, and to learn more about your father, since I never had the chance to meet him."

Will smiled. "We took your advice, Liz, about making new memories. Jenny and I have been telling Mom a lot of stories about our childhoods and the things we remember about our dad. And Susan's been filling in the stuff we don't know."

"It's been great," Jenny added. "In the past, Mom used to shut down any discussion about Dad, but since she's been sick she seems to really enjoy reminiscing about him."

"Wow, that's wonderful."

"She even contacted our aunt, about a month ago."

"The one you guys never met?"

As Will shared with Liz about meeting some of his mother's relatives who they'd never known, he realized that she was one of the few people outside of his family who'd understand the significance. He had confided in her about his mother's estrangement from her family of birth.

"Has Diane been by today?" Liz asked after he finished his story. She looked back and forth between him and Jenny when neither of them answered.

"Oh my God," Jenny finally said. "You mean she doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Liz asked.

Will cleared his throat nervously, unable to look her in the eyes. "Diane and I broke up two weeks ago."

"Oh," Liz replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

Jenny looked disgusted. "Now, I wonder if my idiot brother is going to tell you _why_ he broke up with her."

"Jenny, Will doesn't owe me any explanations about his personal life."

"Arggh!!!" Jenny screamed. "You're both idiots!" She turned and stomped out of the room like a teenager.

Liz looked at him. "What did I just miss?"

"I, uh…" He had no answer for her. He heard a small squeak and noticed that tears had started to run down Liz's face. It took all of his self-control not to walk over and take her into his arms. "What's wrong, Liz?"

"You broke up with Diane two weeks ago and didn't tell me."

Now she was openly crying, and his feelings of guilt compounded. He hadn't told her because Diane was his shield and he was afraid to be around Liz without it.

Her tears were killing him. _If you can't hold her, at least say something! _"I'm sorry, I should have told you. You're my friend and—"

"Friend? _Friend?!! _ I didn't come back to the U.S. to be your friend!" she shouted. "I can't be your friend anymore, Will. It hurts too damn much."

Her words felt like a punch in the gut. He couldn't lose Liz again. "Liz, please don't say that. I need you in my life."

"What about what I need? Do you even care about that!" she sobbed.

"What do you need, Liz? Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Really? Will you love me again, touch me again—"

Will's heart started beating in rapid excitement. "Is that what you want? Because that's what I want, too!"

She stared at him, her mouth agape, and he wondered if he'd misunderstood her. Did she really say she wanted him to love her? Did that mean she loved him, too?

Liz sniffed back her tears. "Are you trying to tell me you love me, Will?"

His mouth twitched into a smile. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You guess?!"

He moved closer to her, still uncertain what she meant, but finally willing to take a chance. He took a deep breath and spoke. "No, sweetheart, I know. I'm madly in love with you. I've never stopped loving you. You're the woman of my dreams!"

Liz stared at him a moment longer, and then started to smile just before she flew into him, knocking him against the wall. Will wrapped his arms around her as her own encircled his neck and their legs pressed between one another's. The memory of the sweet taste of her mouth didn't compare to the reality of her warm lips here and now. Within milliseconds, the dam holding back eight years of pent-up emotion burst and their kiss became passionate, hungry and wet. Their tongues and lips burned as they devoured each other, unable to get enough.

Liz broke away first, breathing heavily. "Will, we have to stop, before I start ripping your clothes off."

He was panting, too, but he was still able to laugh. "Is that a promise?" he asked mischievously.

Her eyes got big. "We're in your mother's den, Will!"

"I can dream, can't I?"

She smiled and brushed her lips over his. "As long as I can, too."

"Then let me hold you while we both dream." He took Liz by the hands and led her to the sofa, where they lay down in each other's arms. He heard her sigh as he pressed their bodies together, wanting to feel every inch of her against him. Their kisses now were gentle and hesitant. Will paused to savor her closeness and scent, slipping his arms under her tank top and gliding his fingers over the skin on her back. "I've missed you so much. I've wanted to touch you again like this for so long," he said softly.

She tilted her head to look at his face. "Me, too," she said, her eyes shining as her hand slid beneath his shirt to stroke his chest. When her caresses moved downward, he caught her fingers to stop them so he wouldn't lose control—like she said, wrong time and place. "Sorry," Liz giggled as she rested her head against him again.

_Soon_. He thought of the recurring dreams he'd had of Liz over the years, continually rekindling memories of the passion they'd shared. And now she was here. _Here! In his arms!_ He tightened his embrace, afraid she'd vanish into mist if he didn't. "Liz, when did you… ? How… ?"

Somehow she understood his inarticulate ramblings. "I came back to the U.S. for you, Will," she murmured.

"Really? You mean that?"

She lifted her head and laughed. "Well, you weren't the only reason, but you were a big reason." Her eyes suddenly glistened. "I've never stopped loving you either."

If her previous words were surprising, this revelation stunned him. She had loved him all this time? "Then why have we been apart?" He winced at the hurt in his voice, hoping it wouldn't create a barrier between them.

She gave him a soft smile. "It sounds like a cliché, but I had to find myself. And now that I have, I know I want to be with you."

Elated at her words, Will closed his eyes, feeling the wall of misery that had encased his heart for eight years begin to crumble. In its place, contentment and joy returned.

They lay quietly for several minutes, their hands still gently caressing one another. Then, stupid guy that he was, he brought up something that had been nagging at him. "You never slept with Abner, did you?"

Liz lifted her neck slightly. "Why would you ask that? You don't want to know the answer. For your information, he's rooting for us."

Will exhaled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. That's just my fear and ego talking. I know you can't relate to all my insecurities."

Liz raised her full head abruptly. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how insanely jealous I was of Diane?"

He was surprised, but also euphoric. "You were jealous?"

"Yes, I was jealous! Why the hell were you with her, anyway?!" She banged her fist on his chest.

Her punch hurt, but he knew he deserved it. "Because I was scared, okay?"

"Of what?"

"Scared you wouldn't love me back. Scared you'd leave again."

Liz started laughing. "Jenny's right. We are a pair of idiots, controlled by our fears."

He put his arms around her again. "Why don't we change that?"

Liz smiled and tilted her face upward until their mouths met in a kiss of profound joy and desire. Will felt like a little boy being given the gift of a puppy he had never hoped to receive. No, greater than that—a man realizing his deepest, most impossible dream. She loved him as much as he loved her! He embraced her tightly, flooded with feelings of purest pleasure. "I love you," he told her when they finally stopped to breathe. "Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, I love you!"

****************

**OK, is he finally redeemed? :D Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Will**

On the following Saturday morning, Will awoke with two equally powerful memories. His mother had died the day before. And he and Liz had made love last night. It was strange to feel so much joy and sadness simultaneously.

Between his mother's deterioration and everyone's concern about Philip, things had been chaotic for all sides of his family that week. He and Liz had had very little time alone together, but the knowledge of her love for him helped sustain him through his mental and physical exhaustion. When Meg, the hospice worker, told them his mother faced the end on Friday, Liz left work early and remained with him at Mom's bedside.

As he looked over at Liz's sleeping form, he realized he was no longer afraid. She had stayed beside him during his mother's last moments on earth. He knew she wasn't going to leave him.

He looked at the time on his phone beside the bed—it was almost ten—and it hit him that he was supposed to be at track practice. He called Gerald.

"Where are you?" Gerald asked when he answered.

"I'm sorry. My mom passed away yesterday."

"Aw, man, I'm sorry to hear that. Listen, the kids and I are fine, so don't worry about us. I'll let them know what's going on, and you'll be in our thought and prayers."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Hey, is Liz with you?"

Will looked over at Liz again and smiled. Gerald was a smart man. "Yes, she is."

"Well, give her my best."

"I will."

Will disconnected the call and looked at Liz again. He felt a sense of awe, not only at her physical beauty, but also at the depth of love he felt for her. No one had ever touched his soul as she had. He began to kiss Liz's forehead, eyelids, and cheeks, and she soon rewarded him by opening her eyes. He moved to kiss her lips, but she placed her hand over them.

"You really don't want to do that," she said.

"Good morning to you, too," he answered, smiling.

Liz sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "You wouldn't by chance have an extra toothbrush?"

"Check the medicine cabinet."

"I'll be right back."

Liz was wearing panties and one of his t-shirts, and as she left the room, he enjoyed the view from behind. When she returned, she climbed back in bed and kissed him passionately. She then touched his face and looked at him with concern. "How are you doing this morning?"

Will breathed in deeply, grasping again the fullness of his loss. "I'll be okay. It helps a lot that you're with me." He caressed her cheek as he thought about the magnitude of both big changes in his life. "I like this, waking up beside you. We never had that chance back in college. I always had to take you home, remember?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah, I remember." She looked into his eyes. "I really love you, Will. In case I haven't told you yet today."

Will cuddled her in his arms. "I love you, too, Liz." He took her hand and began to kiss each of her fingers individually. "Do you know that you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me?"

Liz gazed at him uncertainly. "Even though I don't look like Miss Universe?"

It dawned on him that it wasn't only his own fears, but Liz's also, that had impeded their relationship. He would do whatever he could to ease them. He gently ran his fingers along the side of his beloved's face and under her jawline. "Liz, if you're thinking about Diane, I want you to know this: Diane doesn't compare to you. Not even close. Before you woke up, I was thinking how in awe I am at how beautiful you are, inside and outside."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Thank you for saying that. I really needed to hear it."

"Then I'll keep telling you." He grinned. "Stacy gave me a hard time because I kept staring at you that night at Kathy and Pete's house. I thought you were beautiful back in college. I think you're _stunning_ now."

He was surprised when tears formed in Liz's eyes. "Stop making me cry, Will," she said.

His lips touched the spot on her cheek where a droplet had started to fall. "Are these tears of happiness or sadness?"

"A little of both."

He understood. He hugged her closer and inhaled, hoping he would say the right words. "Liz, I know I've hurt you a lot. I want you to know I will _never_ hurt you like that again. There is no other woman in the world for me. I was stupidly trying to make things work with Diane because I didn't think I could ever win you back. And then I realized it didn't matter, because I would never love anyone else but you. I was prepared to be alone for the rest of my life if I couldn't have you. I don't care what we go through in the future. My heart, body and soul will always belong to you."

He watched her closely and released his breath when he saw her expression relax. Her lips turned up, first into a soft smile, and then into a playful grin. "Did you know that Janelle sent me the magazine with your eligible bachelor photo in it?"

Will chuckled. "Oh no, you saw that?"

Liz ran her hands over his chest. "Mmm, I did. It was a _really_ good picture of you. And I thought, someone's going to snap you up in a heartbeat. Then I started crying, because I couldn't imagine anyone else as your wife. That's when I knew I had to come back. So Will, will you marry me?"

Will froze for a second, and then he started laughing. "Are you serious? Did you just propose to me, Liz?"

"I'm very serious." Liz sat up and looked at him with a piercing tenderness. "I don't want to spend another day apart from you. I want to live the rest of my life with you."

As touched as he was by her words, a new fear rushed to the forefront of his mind. "Liz, I've wanted to marry you since I was eighteen. I would love to be your husband. But is this too soon? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Liz looked at him quizzically. "I'm asking _you_, Will."

He was melting with each second she looked at him. This was what he had dreamt about for years. Why was he hesitating? "Liz… back when we broke up, you said that I was keeping you from reaching your goals. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known, and I don't want to hold you back from becoming everything that you can to be. I know you're who I want. But I need to know for sure I'm who _you_ want." He felt his heart clutch, afraid she'd decide the answer was no, but knowing that if it came to that, he loved her enough to let her go.

Liz took his hand and squeezed it. "I've been thinking a lot about what went wrong between us. You and your family had had so much loss and chaos, and you were looking for stability. I had had a lot of stability, and I was looking for change. We were bound to clash at the time."

He nodded, able to understand now what he hadn't wanted to accept as a younger man. Yet his pulse still raced as he wondered what that meant for them currently.

"But I think our time apart was good for us." Liz watched him closely, as if she, too, was trying to say the right thing. "After having traveled to so many places, I learned that you're the most amazing man I know, too. You've become a rock for both your family and my family. And I got a chance to spread my wings and realize that the person I wanted to be with forever—was you."

In that moment, Will's heart completely turned to mush. He took her face in his hands and massaged her lips with his own before their tongues joined together in an intense dance of passion. Then, realizing he should give her a verbal answer, he broke the kiss and looked deeply into the eyes of the woman who was his very heart. He was almost breathless as he said, "Yes, Liz, yes. I'll marry you."

Liz's eyes shone as she threw her arms around him and shouted, "Oh, baby!" Will laughed with delight and rolled her on top of him.

She suddenly lifted up as he tried to kiss her again. "Oh, shoot, Will! Track practice!"

He pulled her back into his embrace, running his hands along her back from her shoulders to her thighs. "No need to worry. I called Gerald. We have plenty of time."

*********************

**Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. So what do you think now? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Liz**

About two hours later, Will and Liz were on the road, heading first back to his mother's house in Pemberley to pick up Will's car, and then to the suburb of Netherfield Park, where the family was gathering at the home of his Aunt Lois and Uncle Jeff.

"I was just thinking, we should wait until after my mom's funeral to announce our engagement," Will said. "It doesn't seem appropriate to mention it now. Plus, I want a chance to buy you a ring."

Liz nodded. "I understand."

"I am going to call your parents, though. I'd like to talk to them about it."

Liz looked at him and grinned. "What, are you planning to ask them for my hand?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice thing to do."

Liz laughed. "That's so sweet! Since I did the proposing, I guess you have to do something traditional. But don't expect me to stay in the kitchen."

Will smiled broadly. "Liz, you know I would never expect that. I know better."

"Just make sure you tell my mother three or four times that she can't tell anybody. Otherwise, everyone will know."

Liz drove on in wonderment. Was it just five months ago that she had seen Will's photo? And a week ago that she'd decided to never see him again? Were they really now talking about getting married? "When do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Our wedding? I hope sooner rather than later, but that may not be realistic, since I have to start dealing with my mother's estate."

She nodded. "You're probably right. It'll also be good for us to have some time to enjoy being together without the stress of planning a wedding."

Will laughed. "So you're not going to go 'Bridezilla' on me?"

She grinned and ran her right hand along his leg. "Who, simple ol' me? I'm the girl whose parents had to fight to get her into a dress, remember?"

He placed his hand on top of hers. "I know. That's something I love about you."

She glanced at him with a mischievous twinkle. "What, being simple, or hating to wear dresses?"

He laughed again. "That's not what I mean. I love that you can be happy without being high maintenance."

She smiled at his words, wondering what he would think about her desire for a big wedding. Before she could bring it up, however, he spoke. "Since we're not going to get married right away, will you move in with me in the meantime?"

Liz felt her heart zing in elation. The question alone made everything seem more real. She laughed. "I'll go home and pack today."

Will grinned and slipped his fingers between hers. "This will be great. Different, but great. I haven't lived with a woman since Imani, the first few months of law school."

Liz glanced at him. "Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be." _No more fears, _Liz told herself. Will wasn't a rake. Still, she was curious. "What was living with Imani like?"

"Horrible."

"You don't have to say that for my sake."

"No, I mean it! I went down to DC to sign a lease on a place just before Chuck and Janelle's wedding."

"Oh. Wow." Liz understood the implications of _that._

"Yeah, we spent the next several months fighting about you until we decided to call it quits and make other living arrangements."

She increased the pressure on his fingers. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not."

Liz looked at him, surprised again. He read her expression. "I am sorry I hurt Imani," he explained. "I'm not sorry I realized how much I still loved you."

Her eyes became blurry. Man, she was turning into a real sap around Will!

"How about getting married next summer?"

She inhaled to stop her tears. "I like next summer. I won't have enough vacation time for a decent honeymoon until then anyway." She smiled, knowing she needed to bring it up. "Besides, this 'low-maintenance' woman wants a wedding with all the bells and whistles, if that's okay with you."

"Whatever you want, Liz, is my pleasure." His fingers caressing her own and his soft, sexy voice sent shivers throughout her body.

A car honked when she drifted into another lane, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Will chuckle as he realized the effect he'd had on her. She adjusted the wheel and pulled her thoughts to a safer topic than her time with Will that morning. Like why she was dreaming big. "Uh, my parents… I think they'll want us to have a big wedding. It meant a lot of them that Janelle had a real wedding, since they got married at City Hall."

"So did my parents."

Now she was astonished. "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I, until a few weeks ago."

"How come they didn't have a wedding? I mean, my folks were young and broke and already had a kid. Your parents weren't in that situation."

"It was my mom's idea. She felt uncomfortable with the idea of a wedding since she wouldn't have any family there, and she wanted to do it quickly because she was afraid to lose my dad. My dad went along with it because he didn't care, he just wanted to get married. It really ticked off my dad's parents, though."

"I'll bet."

He smiled wistfully. "My mom said one of the things she appreciated about my grandparents is that they came to the Justice of the Peace ceremony anyway. At first they weren't going to show up. Then they decided they could either stay mad or they could celebrate one of the most special days for my mom and dad with them. And," Will laughed a little, "Grandma pointed out that it wasn't like they were doing anything illegal or immoral. They were doing a good thing, getting married."

Liz felt teary-eyed again, thinking of her mother and father, having gone from unwed teen parents to a couple who would celebrate their thirtieth anniversary next year, and now getting another glimpse into the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. "Why was your mom afraid of losing your dad?"

Will was quiet for a minute. "My mom," he said when he spoke again, "never really talked about her childhood or even her relationship with my father until this summer. There's so much I only learned recently. She was abandoned a lot as a kid, first by her own parents and later by her brothers and sister. She always felt like it was her fault, and that if the people she loved really knew her, they'd abandon her, too. It took her _years _before she trusted that my dad wasn't going to leave her."

Liz squeezed his hand, not wanting to interrupt.

"I remember being in elementary school, and they'd fight a lot. They didn't fight much when I was a really little kid, but my mom said that's because my dad wouldn't fight back. But after a while, her anger wore him down. They didn't do it in front of us, but I could hear them yelling at night when I was supposed to be asleep. And then maybe when I was around ten or eleven, things started to get better. My mother said that was when she started to open up to Dad and to trust him, and she changed because of it. Because she finally understood his love for her was unconditional."

"No wonder she was so devastated when he died."

"She felt like he had abandoned her, too."

"But he couldn't help dying. I'm sure the last thing he wanted was to leave your mother."

Will squeezed her hand back. "Mom wasn't very rational at that point."

The memories of Mrs. Darcy's antagonism toward her, while still painful, suddenly made a lot more sense. "And then I came into your life."

"She thought you were taking me away from her." Will released Liz's hand in order to caress her cheek. "Liz, my mother has changed so much in the last eight years. I know she had a lot of regrets, and how she treated you is one of them."

The tears she'd been holding back started to slip down Liz's face just as she pulled into Mrs. Darcy's driveway. Will, who had been so strong that morning up to that point, choked on a sob when his mother's house came into view. Liz turned off the engine and pulled his head toward her breasts, stroking his hair while they cried together.

After a few minutes, Will raised his head and kissed her slowly and tenderly. "I can't believe I'll never see her again. I don't know how I would have gotten through this week without you, Liz."

"I love you, honey. I'll always be here for you," she replied.

"I know. And I'll always be here for you." Will gazed at her, although with red-rimmed eyes, with the familiar look of deep love that took her breath away.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I need my car so I can go see your parents." He smiled slightly. "Let me run in and use the bathroom. I'll be out in a few minutes."

When they arrived at the home of Will's aunt and uncle, the house was filled with friends and relatives. Although many wanted to stop Will to express their condolences, Liz knew he was anxious to find Jenny. She spotted her sitting at the dining room table, wiping her eyes and staring off into the distance.

Will walked over and hugged his sister, then took the chair beside her. Liz held back in order to give them time to talk.

"Liz," she heard someone say. "That is you, isn't it?"

She turned and saw Marcus Henderson, Will's godfather and colleague, approaching her. When he reached her, he gave her a quick hug.

"It's been a long time," he said. "I almost didn't recognize you. I'm glad to see you, because I have something for you."

"You have something for me?"

"Yes. One of the attorneys in our firm handles estates and trusts, and drew up Marletta Darcy's will. This isn't actually a part of the will, but it's something she wanted you to have." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out an envelope with her name on it.

Surprised, she took the envelope from him. Marcus closed his briefcase again and told her he had to talk to Will and Jenny about the funeral arrangements. Liz decided to look for a place to sit down before opening the envelope.

In the living room, she saw her brother-in-law Chuck sitting on a sofa. He asked the person next to him to stand, and waved her over. "What's that?" he asked her, looking at the envelope in her hand as she sat down.

"I don't know; I haven't opened it yet. How are Janelle and the baby?"

"Doing well. He's gained a little weight. They might let him come home in a few weeks."

Liz smiled. "That's good to hear. How's Sophia?"

"My poor little girl," Chuck replied. "She's having a tough time, with Mommy not around and not understanding why all the adults are so upset. She's at Dee's right now. I'm going to pick her up in a little while to take her to see Janelle and Philip, and then I'll probably take her to the park or someplace fun."

"If you need me to watch her, I can do that."

"Thanks, but I think she really needs some Daddy-daughter time. Hey, did I see you come in with Will?"

Liz nodded.

Chuck grinned. "Let me ask that again. Did I see you come in _with_ Will?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, you did."

Chuck started laughing. "You know, when you and he came to the hospital last week, we all started wondering when you two would figure out you were meant to be together."

Liz laughed. "We figured it out."

"I'll speak for Janelle and tell you that we're both thrilled. There's nothing we would rather see than you and Will together."

"Thanks, Chuck. Listen, will you excuse me? I really want to find out what's in this envelope."

"Sure. I have to get going anyway."

"Give my love to Janelle and the kids," Liz said, as Chuck kissed her goodbye.

Liz opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It was dated three weeks' earlier, and written in the scrawled handwriting of a weakened hand. She glanced at the bottom. It was signed, "Marletta Darcy." She began to read:

_Dear Liz,_

_One of the blessings of having a terminal illness is that you have time to prepare for death. In my case, I have had time to try to get my life right with God and the people around me. When I take stock of my life, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, and hurt many people. One of the people I've hurt the most is you._

_If I were a more courageous woman, I would meet with you and tell you these words face-to-face. Instead, I am writing you, because it's hard for me to bear the shame of how I've treated you._

_When you came into my son's life, I misjudged you for reasons that had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with my past. Even when my misjudgments were proven wrong, I still opposed you. I slandered you and treated you in ways that were cruel and manipulative. _

_There is no excuse for my behavior, only an explanation. I realize now that what drove me was fear. I had lost my husband, and many times felt as though my daughter was slipping away from me. I was afraid to lose my son too, not recognizing that he had reached an age when I needed to let go. Because of my hardheadedness, in the end, I did lose my son for a while._

_I can't ever make up for what I've done, and for knowing that my actions helped to separate you and Will. I know that my son suffered, and I can only imagine the suffering you might have gone through. All I can ask at this point is for your forgiveness, and hope that it might be possible for you to forgive me._

_I know that you've come back to Meryton after a long time away, and I have witnessed the difference in Will's spirits because of it. You have always been a joy and a blessing to him. I am very proud of the man he has become, and I know that he has the character he has, in no small part, because of your influence on his life._

_A mother's heart for her children is often selfish, and that is true of mine. Even more than my hope that you forgive me, I hope that you'll forgive Will and become a part of his life again. More than anything else, I know that you're the one person in this world who has made my son the happiest._

_Even if you don't, I will always be grateful to you. Thank you for loving my son, and for enriching our lives._

_Yours truly,_

_Marletta Darcy_

Liz felt the tears coming again, and knew she had to get out of the house. As she walked around the block, she allowed herself to cry freely. It was one of those beautiful late summer days, sunny and so perfect in temperature that the air can only be felt when a gentle breeze tickles your skin. She heard faint sounds in the distance: a lawn mower, the warble of a bird, children laughing in someone's backyard. Liz cried for the woman who would never experience a day like this again, and whom she would never have a chance to get to know. "I forgive you, Mrs. Darcy," she whispered. "I forgive you." Liz hoped that Mrs. Darcy was finally at peace.

About ten minutes later, her phone rang. "Hey, sweetheart, where are you?" Will asked.

Liz was comforted by the concern in his voice. "I went for a walk."

"Are you nearby? I just talked to your mom and dad, and they're at home. I'm about to go see them."

"I'll be right back."

Will met her outside the front door. He saw her face and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong, my love?"

She handed him the letter. He took a few minutes to read it, and tears formed in his eyes. "She got her last wish, Liz. Before she died, she knew we were together again."

"I'm so sorry she's gone, Will."

"So am I, sweetheart. So am I."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Will**

On Wednesday morning as he dressed for his mother's funeral, Will realized that had gotten used to the feeling of combined joy and sadness. It made him feel very alive.

His visit to Liz's parents was part of the joy. They had welcomed him to their apartment, told him how sorry they were about his mother, and asked about the funeral arrangements. Then Will said, "I came by because there's something I really wanted to tell you. Liz asked me to marry her this morning, and I said yes."

Mrs. Bennet screamed. She threw her arms around him and started kissing his cheeks over and over.

"Ellie, would you stop?" Mr. Bennet scolded her. "You're embarrassing the man."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so excited!"

Will laughed. He _was_ embarrassed, but he was also very touched by her response.

Mr. Bennet's reaction was a different story. He had a very serious, almost angry expression on his face. "Did you come here to ask for our blessing or something?"

"Yes, I did."

"And what if I don't give it?"

"I'll still marry her anyway, but it would be nice to have it."

"Was my daughter with you last night? I was wondering why she didn't come home."

How do you admit something like that to a woman's father, especially one who was glaring at you that way? Will exhaled. "Yes, she was."

Mr. Bennet rubbed his chin. "During her time in Africa, Liz learned a lot about the traditional customs of our people. You know, at one time, if you wanted to ask to marry a man's daughter, you had to give him a cow or something."

Will wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I like that tradition. Now there's not a lot of places to keep cows here in Meryton, but I figure you can buy me a Cadillac instead."

Liz's father still wore the same stern expression and Will couldn't tell whether or not he was joking.

Then Mr. Bennet burst out laughing. "I had you, didn't I? I'm just messing with your head. Of course I give you my blessing."

The older man chuckled some more as Will finally started breathing again. "So she asked you, huh? That's my Liz!" He stood up and held out his hand to Will. "I'll be proud to have you as my son-in-law."

Will stood and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Bennet."

"Forget this Mr. Bennet stuff, will ya? It's Joe. Joe and Ellie." Joe pulled Will into an embrace, and whispered in his ear, "But if you hurt my little girl again, I'll kill you."

Will smiled as he remembered the scene. Although he knew the warning was completely unnecessary, he appreciated Joe putting him on notice, as a reminder of how precious it was that Liz had given him another chance. He then chuckled, recalling how hard he and Joe had had to work to persuade Ellie she couldn't yet say anything about the engagement.

Liz interrupted his recollections by putting her arms around him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Your parents," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"They are characters, aren't they?"

Will smiled. "You're very lucky to have them, Liz. But you know what? So am I. When my dad died, Aunt Lois told me to remember that I had had a father who had loved me for almost sixteen years, and that some people never have that. For a long time, I couldn't appreciate what she meant. But now I know. Both my parents went too soon, but I really feel now that I'm blessed to have had them for the time I had them."

"I wish I could have known them. Even your mother—I never really knew her."

Will stroked Liz's back. "I'm a lot like her. Like her, I tend to hold things in until I either blow up or screw up. Are you prepared for that?"

Liz moved her arms from around his waist to his neck and kissed him. "I know exactly what I'm getting into. And I think I'm pretty good at drawing you out."

He smiled. That was true.

"The real question…" Liz sucked his upper lip, "is do you know…" she sucked his lower lip, "what you're getting into…" she ran her tongue across his mouth, "with me?"

Will pulled Liz closer to him and engaged her in a fervent kiss that left them both laughing and breathing heavily. When he could speak again, he said, "See, I can handle you." Pressing his forehead against hers, he lowered his voice. "And I can't wait to get into _everything _with you."

Liz chuckled. "Mmm, I like the sound of that." As she rested her head against his chest, Will closed his eyes and thought about how much he adored her. The hole in his heart was filled once more.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly released her, knowing they'd be late if they didn't finish getting ready. Before she walked away, Liz took his hand and gave him that look she had that communicated she totally understood him. Understood him, and still loved him completely. "You're a really special man, Will. And if you're like your mother, that means she was a special woman. You'll have a chance to tell everyone that today."

He nodded. Liz was right. Today he would be able to truly honor his mother.

After the funeral, the mourners gathered once more at the home of his Aunt Lois and Uncle Jeff. While everyone was eating, his godfather Marcus stood up and said he had an announcement.

"Anyone who spent time with Marletta during the last few weeks of her life knows that she had accepted the reality of her death and was at peace," he said. "Because of this, she wanted this to be a time of celebration and not mourning. And to make sure that happened, she had a gift she wanted to give her son. Will, would you come here, please?"

A little puzzled, Will walked over to Marcus, who handed him an envelope. "Open it up and read it aloud," Marcus said.

Will pulled out a letter written by his mother, dated the same day as her letter to Liz. He read:

_My dearest Will,_

_In this envelope is something that your father gave me thirty-one years ago, and now I pass it on to you. You'll know what to do with it._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Will looked in the envelope again. Inside was a tiny manila envelope, similar to the ones that locksmiths use to enclose their customers' keys. The small envelope had a lump in it. He opened it, and pulled out a ring. It bore a large pearl surrounded by diamonds.

"That's Mom's engagement ring," he heard Jenny gasp.

He stood there staring at the ring. He thought about his mom telling him to pursue happiness. She knew. Even before he and Liz were back together, she knew that Elizabeth Bennet was his greatest joy. And now, from beyond the grave, he felt his mother bestowing her blessing on his marriage to Liz.

"What are you waiting for?" Chuck said. "You know what to do with it."

As everyone laughed, Will extended his hand to Liz, who walked over to him and took it. Will got down on one knee in front of her. He felt irrationally nervous, as though Liz, after proposing to _him _a few days ago, might suddenly say no in front of all these people.

He brushed aside his fears and said, "Elizabeth Bennet, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Liz shouted, a huge smile on her face.

Will placed the ring on her finger. It was a little loose, but it still fit. He then stood and hugged her, lifting her in the air and spinning her around. While everyone applauded, his aunt shouted, "It's about time!"

Yes, it was. It really was.

**************

**Author's note: I can't claim credit for Mr. Bennet's "cow/Cadillac" comments. The father of a friend of mine said that to her fiancé. :) When I originally wrote this story, a South African reader, tamara, informed me that this custom is called "****lobola."**

**This is officially the end of the story, but don't go away yet! There's an epilogue!**

**I would love to hear your comments!**


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: WILL AND LIZ**

On a Saturday in August of the following year, flutes of champagne had been passed to the more than one hundred guests gathered in a beautifully decorated hotel ballroom. With a wireless microphone in hand, Chuck stood up from his position at the head table to address the crowd. "It's traditional for the best man to give the toast. I'm going to share a few things, but we're also going to break a little bit with tradition." He placed his hand on the shoulder of his wife, who was seated next to him holding their son. "Most of you know that Will is my cousin, and Liz is my wife Janelle's sister. More than that, they've been our closest friends for almost our entire lives, and they served as the best man and maid of honor at our wedding seven years ago. It's a joy for us to have their friendship not just as individuals, but as a couple. I'm also excited to share that in honor of this first step in marriage that Will and Liz are taking, my son Phillip took _his_ first steps this morning." This comment received applause and a few "awws" from the assembled guests.

A few people had started to raise their glasses, and Chuck held up his hand. "Wait! Remember, I told you we're breaking with tradition. Will and Liz wanted to share a few things, so I'm going to hand the microphone over to them."

Will took the microphone from Chuck as he and Liz stood up. "Liz and I really wanted to dedicate this ceremony today to our parents. My parents are no longer with me, and I feel some sadness that they didn't live to see this day. But I want to share with you how much Marletta and William Darcy Sr. mean to me.

"Two days ago was the thirty-second anniversary of the day my parents got married. My dad died a month before my sixteenth birthday, and he and my mom had eighteen years together before he passed away. One of the hardest things about losing my dad so young is that I never had the chance to know him as an adult, because the way you relate to your parents really changes once you grow up. I'm very grateful that I _did_ have that opportunity with my mother, and to learn more about my father through her. My dad had one of the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever known, and it meant so much to me to learn from my mom what a difference his big heart made to their marriage." Will paused as he started to choke up a little, waiting until he could speak easily again.

"My mom had had a very hard life before she met my dad, and he'd had his share of heartache, too, although not to the same degree. I learned from both of them how to persevere through tough times and how much healing can come from the unconditional love of a spouse. I really want to bring those qualities into my marriage with Liz." He placed his hand on Liz's back as he turned from the guests to look at her. "I feel my parents' presence with me today, and I know they'll be with us throughout out marriage, sweetheart, encouraging us on and helping us have that same depth of love for each other. I'm thankful for them, and for you."

The guest applauded, and several began rattling their keys, encouraging Will and Liz to kiss. The newlywed couple obliged, and then Will handed the microphone to his bride.

"This ceremony is also dedicated to my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph and Ellie Bennet," she said, as she held her hand out to indicate her mother and father seated nearby. "My parents got married at age eighteen. They were both from broken homes, they already had my sister Janelle, and I was soon to be on the way. Statistics show that the chances of a young marriage surviving under those circumstances are very slim. The odds were against them.

"But I'm here to tell you today that not only did they make it, they thrived. They're each other's companions and best friends. In November, my parents will celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary." Liz beamed as she waited while the guests applauded and cheered.

She turned to her mother and father. "Ma, Daddy, I love you both so much. You gave me such a foundation of what a good marriage should be. We never had a lot of money growing up, but we always had a lot of love, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that. That kind of love and foundation is a gift Will and I want to give our own children." She walked over to embrace her parents. Ellie was weeping, as she had been throughout the day, and even Joe was wiping his eyes.

When the audience settled down, Chuck took the microphone again. "Now we wanted to give any of you here among the guests or wedding party a chance to share something. Stand or raise your hand, and I'll bring you the microphone."

Jenny jumped up right away. "I'll start. I just want everyone to know that Will and Liz would not be here together today if it weren't for me. I think everyone knows that they dated in college and then broke up. Last summer Liz moved back home and the two of them didn't want to admit they still had feelings for each other until I knocked some sense into their heads. So Liz and Will, you need to name your first child after me or something, because you _owe_ me!"

After the laughter died down, Jenny became more serious. "Will, everything you shared about Mom and Dad is true. I know they would be so proud of you and so elated if they were here today. And Liz, you are the best person in the world for my brother. I'm really happy to have you in the family!"

Gerald stood up next. "I just have to echo what Jenny was saying about last summer. Will and Liz and I coach a youth track team together, and there were days last year when I thought the two of them were going to combust around one another. I even considered asking Liz out just to get Will moving."

Will looked at Gerald with a murderous expression. "I would have had to hurt you," he said.

Gerald laughed. "I know! That's why I didn't. I value my life too much, and," he winked at the couple, "I value my friendship of both of you, too. It's a beautiful thing when two people come together who love each other as much as you do."

Abner, sitting next to Tina, his girlfriend of six months, stood up next. "I've known Liz and Will for more than a decade. Will, I just need to say this: you're one lucky dog, you know that?"

Will nodded. "Oh, I know. Believe me, I know."

Abner went on. "But Liz, you're a lucky woman, too. You found your soul mate in one another."

Liz smiled. "I agree."

"You're a great example to me. So Will, make sure you treat her right, and Liz, throw the bouquet Tina's way."

Everyone laughed, and Tina arched her eyebrows and smiled as he sat back down.

A red-eyed Stacy took the next turn. "OK, I really hate you both right now, because I can't stop crying."

"That's why she has me. I come equipped," Kara called out. The guests laughed as she handed Stacy another tissue.

Stacy wiped her face and went on. "Will and Liz are both great friends of mine. Actually, Will is more than just a friend, he's like a brother to me. I've been with him through all his breakups and make-ups with Liz, so I'm very happy to see this day, and I wish you both all the best."

Kyron, who'd served as ringbearer while his cousin Sophia was the flower girl, jumped up to beg for a turn. "Aunt Liz is my aunt, and I always called Uncle Will my uncle, but he wasn't really before. But now he really _is_ my uncle. So I can put you on my family tree now!"

Will laughed. "Yes, you can, Kyron!"

Dee took the microphone from her son. "I have to say my piece. I don't think my son would be who he is and I wouldn't be the mother I am to Kyron without you two. At a time when I felt like I had really screwed up and let my whole family down, Liz kept telling me how much she loved me and believed in me. She made me believe I could still be a good mother and a great example for my son. She reminded me, like she said earlier, of the excellent foundation our parents laid for us. And Will has been there for us, too, teaching my son what I can't, which is how to grow up to be a man of honor. Thank you for everything you've done for us, and for letting me be a part of this special day with you."

After several others had shared, Mr. Bennet was the last to stand. "Will, I would be failing in my duty as your father-in-law if I didn't tell you this. You know, one of these days, Liz is going to end up like my wife, wearing raggedy PJ's and one roller in her hair to bed."

There were some gasps as well as a few guffaws from the crowd. Liz covered her face and cried, "Daddy, I don't believe you said that!" Her mother, meanwhile, smacked her husband lightly across the abdomen. "Joe! You're not supposed to tell him that!"

Mr. Bennet chuckled. "All the women in this room are mad at me now, but y'all didn't give me a chance to finish. What I want you to know, Will, is that when that happens, you're going to wake up and _still_ think your wife is the most beautiful woman in the world."

This time, everyone in the crowd said, "Awww!" Mrs. Bennet stood and kissed her husband with tears in her eyes.

Mr. Bennet raised his champagne flute. "So here's to Will and Liz. May you have thirty years or fifty or even more with as much joy as I've had with my wife."

The groom kissed the bride as everyone raised their glasses and shouted, "Here, here!"

A short while later, Liz and Will enjoyed their first dance as a married couple, amidst many of their relatives and friends dancing with their beloveds around them. As he held her, Will smiled and asked, "You wouldn't really… do the raggedy PJ's and roller thing, would you?"

Liz grinned mischievously. "And what if I do? You can't expect me to wear sexy negligees every night for the rest of our lives."

He pulled her closer and gave her the look she adored. "My lovely wife, as long as I can wake up next to you every day and love you and touch you again… and _again,_" he said softly, "I don't care what you wear."

Liz was melting beneath his gaze. "Same here, my darling husband," she told him, "Same here."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Many, many, many thanks to Nina for her incredible encouragement and for beta-ing this story. ****If you enjoyed this story, you might want to read the other four stories in the "Lofty Dreams" series:**

--"Lofty Dreams," a story based on P&P canon in which Will and Liz are high school seniors

--Two short stories that retell parts of "Lofty Dreams" from Will's POV:

"Saturday, Sunday" (5 chapters; Will's version of Hunsford)

"The Picnic" (3 chapters; about Liz and Will's post-Hunsford reunion)

--and "Images and Illusions," the story of Will's mother, Marletta. (Shameless plug here: this one is my personal favorite!)

All are available here at , the first three as complete stories, and the fourth one is currently being posted.

I have one more story in this series that I've written, this one about Liz's parents as teenagers and how they fell in love. Would anyone be interested in reading that story? If so, I have a few questions I need to resolve before posting it. I welcome your responses to these questions.

**First, **there are two scenes in the story about Liz's parents that are explicit in content. You know from reading this story and perhaps also "Lofty Dreams" that her parents were teen parents. Following the writer's maxim, "Show, don't tell," I could tell you how and why they were so careless, but it's more effective to show it. Those two scenes change the story, which would otherwise be rated T, into the M category.

However, it seems like most M rated stories posted here have a lot more explicit content than my story does, and so people looking to read such stories probably wouldn't find my tale very enjoyable. But I'm not sure how to edit out the explicit content without losing some of the reader's understanding of the characters and their motives, feelings and experiences. Any suggestions?

**Second, t**he story is set in the 1980s, the same era that I grew up in. (Go ahead, do the math and guess my age! :) Because of this, I include quite a few lyrics from the songs of my teen years. According to my understanding of 's guidelines, it seems like the inclusion of copyrighted song lyrics isn't allowed, and yet I often read stories posted here that include song lyrics. Editing out the lyrics would be a problem, because several of them move the plot along (in other words, they're not just a teaser at the beginning of a chapter).

Also, it's very possible that readers who are older or younger than I am won't be familiar with the songs, so writing out the lyrics is necessary. Any thoughts on how I can include the songs while staying within ff's guidelines?

(P.S. Sorry, Pisicandru, I don't have a Persuasion story yet. Maybe someday!)


End file.
